Shades of Black and White
by D3athrav3n92
Summary: Something new's going on with the organization, and this time, everyone is affected in some way. Xover with bleach- Kaito, Conan, Heiji, and Hakuba didn't believe in ghosts, until now...On temporary hiatus.
1. Ravens, Doves, and Black Crows

**Hey again! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I last posted (about a month or so?), and I haven't been bitten by a plunnie until now (but I have been by my dog). But, this new fic popped into mind, during orchestra. My friend is a huge bleach fan, and since I'm a huge DC fan, we got into an argument about it. What she said that triggered it all, though, was "I wonder what would happen if Shinigami worked for the Black Organization?" So, the light bulb went off, and I started planning. PLANNING guys, can you believe it? **

**So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and Detective Conan do not belong to me. Only an OC, which I have yet to reveal o.O (dun dun DUNNN!!)**

* * *

**Shades of Black and White**

_Chapter One: Ravens, Doves, and Black Crows_

Akako sat back in a padded chair, leaning back slightly and tucking her long legs under her as her crystal ball glowed, illuminating her cat-like features. "Tell me, Lucifer," she said silkily, "what will happen to our precious Kaitou KID?"

A flash of a grin appeared in the crystal ball, leaving just as quickly as it came. "Well…" it said quietly, and Akako's eyes closed as it continued. "He will face danger." It whispered, and she sat bolt upright, tense. "The dove will find himself flying with the black, blue, and white ravens, the dove diving into the shadows, coming out as a newborn, with many crows ahead of him, and a strange power to help him." It prophesized, before finishing.

'Tell me more." She ordered, but the sphere was finished, refusing to say no more. She sat back again, thinking hard, brushing some of her beautiful reddish hair aside. "Hmm…"

* * *

"Thanks for the emerald!" KID called cheerily, grinning at Inspector Nakamori's colorful word usage as he jumped from roof to roof. He tossed the green jewel expertly between his hands, adding in two green balls for good measure, juggling all three in complex patterns and routines. He stopped on a nearby rooftop, tucking the balls away and holding the emerald high into the light. It glowed, and he whistled softly as it reflected the silvery light of the moon.

"Pretty thing, aren't you?" He asked with a grin. "But I'm sorry, you're not the one I want." He was about to tuck it in when he heard a reply.

"Indeed." The voice answered. He almost dropped the emerald, his poker face slamming down as he turned and faced his companion. He let out a stiff nod, refusing to let her see that he was startled.

"Good evening, Mistress Witch." He addressed with a formal bow, smoothly tucking the emerald into his white suit. "What pleasure do I have of meeting you on the rooftop?"

Akako tossed some of her hair, and Kaito briefly wondered if the mistress witch ever got cold. Indeed, she was scantily dressed, and there was a fairly chilly wind uprising, despite the upcoming end of March. She licked her lips eerily, before answering. "I have…come to warn you." She said. The thief in front of her scoffed.

"Another one of your dreams, mistress witch?" He asked with a teasing grin. She shook her head gracefully.

"No. Lucifer told me. He said…" She thought about the revelation. "He said that you'd be flying with white, black, and blue ravens, and that a dove will dive into darkness, emerging as a newborn and facing black crows with new and strange powers." Kaito felt a chill run down his spine, but he dismissed it quickly.

"You and your prophecies, mistress witch." He said loftily. "If you must excuse me…" he bowed again, and pulled on a cord, his white cape flowing out to create a glider. "I really must be off. Work to do, things to attend, that sort of thing." Akako nodded solemnly, and watched him go, but not without a parting mutter:

"I hope you know what you're doing, thief-san."

* * *

**And end of Chapter One! I know, the prophecy thingy was a little lame, but YOU try to think of something better when you're listening to an old chemistry teacher who can't teach. Bleh. He's so nasty, I swear, he has a lazy eye or something, and he's fat too…and I'm getting off track again. But, I had my friend read it, and she approved of the chapter, so I hope all goes well! Don't worry about me dropping this fic. Normally, when I get started, I can't stop, and this'll be in my mind for quite awhile. I'm probably going to be doodling some pictures for it too (sorry guys, but I don't have a Deviant Art account. I barely know how to manage and post stories on this one). I swear computers hate me. It was like today, in the computer lab. I had to get the seat with the missing wheel that kept tipping over every time I tried to grab something, the computer without a matching mouse, and the one that didn't even turn on when I DID get a mouse. Yeah, computers aren't really great friends of mine…**


	2. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Chapter two!! Wooot! Oh, and watch out on April fool's day…you never know what might happen! (it's just coming up so fast!) **

**Immortal-Sacrifice****: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that the prophecy turned out okay, I wasn't sure. And you're my first reviewer! Lots of hugs, kisses, and cookies for you!**

**Ziraulo: It's okay if you didn't understand- if you've read the clock tower heist in Magic Kaito, you'd be able to understand the part about the ravens and crows, I think…but thank you! Lots of hugs, kisses, and cookies for you too! (lol my mom's making them right now )**

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death****: This is for you!**

**So, now I'm on chapter two, and it'll be going on in a while. I already have the whole thing planned out (and the ending too- mwah ha ha ha!! You're just going to have to wait until I post it! Heh, if I post it).**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO!! I WISH I DID!!**

**Oh, and just to let you know, this is a DC and Bleach xover, if you haven't figured that out yet, and if you're just starting on chapter two, then…I dunno, you're weird. And I'll stop talking. On with the story!!**

* * *

**Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

Ichigo Kurosaki was Bored, with a capital "B" Bored, bored, bored. There hadn't been a hollow in days, and he was beginning to feel restless.

"Dammit!" He roared, grabbing the sleeping plushie lion beside him, and chucked it against the wall.

"OW!" Screamed the lion, peeling himself off the wall, attacking the orange-haired teen. "What was that for, Ichigo?!" He howled, his stuffed paws hitting Ichigo's knee. He was ignored, and tried to punch harder, to no avail; Ichigo didn't even notice that he was being hit. He sat, cross-legged on his bed, trying to think of something to do in his boredom.

"Damn…" he muttered, scratching the orange mop of hair. "So bored…"

"Ichigo!" His dad called from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Huh?" He hopped off the bed, unaware that Kon was yelling at him.

"Yeah, you better run from my lion fist of fury!" He hollered, shaking a fist at the retreating back of Ichigo. The door clicked shut, and he sighed. With a small groan, he curled up, and fell asleep.

Ichigo clattered down the stairs, almost bumping into Yuzu as she walked out of the kitchen at that moment, carrying a stack of freshly ironed clothes.

"Niisan!" She said in exasperation after the narrow miss.

"Sorry Yuzu!" He called behind him, hurrying to the door. He slowed as he reached it. An unfamiliar face waited there, and his dad was there, leaning lazily against the door, his large hairy hands in the pockets of his medical jacket he always wore.

Ichigo examined the man. He had long blue-black hair, pulled up into a ponytail with two long strands on either side of his narrow and cold face. A wooden sword was strapped to his back as well. He scowled, but bowed as Ichigo approached. His dad shrugged, and left.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo-san?" He asked bitterly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"I have a message for you from Soul Society." The man gritted out, as if it were painful to speak those very words. Ichigo straightened, and the bored expression left his face.

"What is it?" He asked eagerly, and the man grumbled to himself, shoving a piece of paper into Ichigo's hands before stalking off. "Thanks!" Ichigo called, and the man paused for a moment.

"Tch." He disappeared, and Ichigo closed the door, sweatdropping.

He ripped open the note, his eyes scanning over its contents quickly.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Kidnappings have been occurring lately in Soul Society. Tell the others, and keep an eye out. We're not sure if a hollow is responsible for this, a shinigami, or an arrancar. Look for any possible assistance as well. I have a bad feeling about this._

_Sincerely, Rukia._

He paused after reading this, before pulling out his cell phone, and dialing a number that had become familiar over the past year.

"Hey, Orihime, there's trouble going on."

* * *

"Let's see…" A scientist had goggles strapped on; walking around a man dressed in the black shinigami robes, strapped to the surgical table. The scientist was dressed in black himself, save for the white lab coat. The shinigami's Zanpaktou, per say, was leaning against the wall of the laboratory. In the shadows, a man with long blonde hair observed, the goggles also over his cold, observant eyes.

The observer had walked in, to see the scientist talking to an empty surgical table. Thinking the good (well, not exactly good) man was crazy, he pulled out a gun and the scientist panicked, slapping the goggles on his observer's face. It was only then that he realized that there was someone else in the room: the shinigami.

"This is one of the shinigami I'm going to experiment on." He was told, and the scientist brought a machine over the shinigami's head. The shinigami swore as it turned on.

There was a loud buzzing, and the shinigami glared at his captor. "Just to let you know," he spat, straining against his bonds. "Shinigami can die too." And with that, he died, and the buzzing stopped.

"Shit!" The scientist cursed, and he pulled the machine off the shinigami.

"What was the machine for?" Gin (who else?) asked icily.

"It was supposed to extract the immortality of shinigami out of them!" The scientist cried. "No wonder they keep on dying!"

"Dispose of him." Gin ordered before tossing the goggles he wore onto a nearby table.

"Yes sir." The scientist said wearily as Gin stepped out the door. Little did he know that he was being watched.

* * *

Sakamoto Hiroshi had heard the screams of previous experiments, and he watched Gin enter the room after the eighteenth one. He lounged against the wall, listening as the shinigami inside spoke his last words. He coldly watched Gin leave before entering the lab.

The scientist whirled on him as soon as he entered. "You never said that they could die!" He screamed.

Hiroshi rested one hand on the hilt of his Zanpaktou while wiping away the spittle that had landed on his cheek with the other.

"You never asked." He said simply. The scientist spied the Zanpaktou, and immediately quieted down.

"What should I do know?" He pleaded. "If I fail any more, I'm going to be executed!" The shinigami thought for a moment.

"I got it." Hiroshi snapped his fingers. "We snatch the Hougyoukuu. I heard it was an all powerful object if used correctly."

The scientist nodded. "Then we'll retrieve this Hougyoukuu." He clapped a hand to Hiroshi's shoulder in relief, and returned back to the task of disposing the dead.

Hiroshi left the room, an evil grin working its way onto his face. Yes, kill all the shinigami! He thought darkly. Oh yes, they were paying for it now, for shunning him, kicking him out, and banishing him from Soul Society. Just watch, they'll get their sweet desserts.

* * *

**Well, I hope it was good. So, Hiroshi's mine, sorry, and just a little background info: He's deranged, because he was kicked out of Soul Society. He'll even sell his own former comrades to get back in and to rule them all! Mwah ha ha- cough cough- ha ha!**

**Sorry.**

**He's average height…I'd say…around 5'11", um…he has brown hair (just think of Al's hair from FMA, just darker and slightly longer), he has slightly tanned skin…and that's all I got for now.**

**Sorry if I spelled the Hougyoukuu thingy wrong- I was doing this at school, and was unable to reference, since some of my friends don't enjoy the great works of art we call manga and anime. **

**Oh, and if you can guess who the delivery boy for Ichigo's letter is, I'll post the next chapter faster!! My sister recognized him immediately. **

**Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't seen any Bleach and DC crossovers yet…maybe it's just my imagination…hmm…**

**Now for some fun!**

"I have a message for you from Soul Society." The man gritted out, as if it were painful to speak those very words. Suddenly, he spat out blood, and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"WTF?"

"Dammit…" The bleeding man mumbled.

* * *

"You never asked." He said simply, well, because it was simple. The scientist wondered why he never thought of that.

**Lol I was watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail last night…so freakin funny. If you haven't seen it, then I don't know what's wrong with you, and advise you to go see it immediately. IMMEDIATELY!! (ahem) sorry 'bout that. **

**AND APRIL FOOLS DAY IS NEXT WEEK!! WOOOOOOOT!!**

**Read and review!! I'll give you a copy of the Monty Python movie, especially if you haven't seen it. **

**And check out this website: www (dot) eviloverlord (dot) com It's so ridiculously funny.**

**Oh, and another thing: For those who have read "Same Old Lang Syne", I got a lot of people asking me to write a sequel or prequel or whatever. If you want, you can try your hand at writing, send it to me (D3athrav3n1992 (at) aol (dot) com), and I'll judge it! (I'll also fix grammar mistakes too- it's a little pet peeve, so…yeah). **


	3. Swiped

**Hello, My fellow Fanficcers! Thanks for your reviews and kind words! I really enjoy reading them!! (And for the impatient ones, don't worry, I'll try the best I can to get it out!)**

**Well, it has been fun writing this, and I'm writing this during my classes while I have free time! Honestly, you waste so much time in school- you finish early, but you're not allowed to leave or anything like that. Or you don't get started, and you just have to sit there and wait until the class DOES start. Annoying as my dog when she needs to pee while I'm busy.**

**So, chapter three. You've seen both sides, the good and the bad. I'm having lotsa fun writing this, and someone will get hurt, and maybe die- possibly more than one. But not in this chapter, just to let'cha know.**

**Yosh! Reviewers!**

**A Bibliophile: Don't worry, you will- just look down the page, and you will be satisfied, I hope. **

**xxBakaAkki: you requested a longer chappie, and ironically, I already had this written.**

**Immortal-Sacrifice: You see? Hougyoukuuwhateveritisthingymabob is hard to spell! I don't even know if I got it right the first time...and thanks for your review AGAIN!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!! MAS ABRAZOS Y BESOS!! (Many thanks, lots of hugs and kisses!)**

**DISCLAIMER (in big bold letters!): I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN, BLEACH, OR MAGIC KAITO!! I wish I did- if I did, they'd be cleaning the house for my mom- it's the least I can do for the person who raised me **

* * *

Swiped

"So, Kurosaki-kun, what do you mean by Kuchiki-san's note?" They all sat around a table in Ichigo's house. Ichigo's father had taken the girls out for one thing or another as the friends assembled.

Ichigo drummed his fingers as Ishida looked over the note, his small, narrow, and square glasses glinting in the light. "I don't think that something serious is going on. I mean, come on!" Ichigo snorted, grinning. "People are disappearing! From Soul Society! Of course it's some Hollow, Arrancar, or Shinigami. There's no one else that could do that!"

"But what about Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked, her grey eyes large. "I mean, she wouldn't be worried about us, unless it was something very serious, and unless she was really worried. She doesn't get worried that often." She pointed out.

Sado grunted in response as Ishida placed the note down. "Maybe Aizen has something to do with this." He said thoughtfully. Orihime nodded, and Tatsuki shrugged.

"Well," she said, slapping a hand down, "this has nothing to do with me, since I don't even know who the hell Aizen is-"

"Arisawa-san, wait a minute." Ishida cut her off. "Since your spiritual aura can be sensed, you might be a target, since all that have been kidnapped are Shinigami. Same goes for you, Asano-san and Kojima-san." Mizuiro nodded, politely listening while Keigo noisily slurped some coke down. Orihime nodded, standing up.

"Thanks for your concern guys." She said with a smile. "I need to head out; I have some errands to do today, and I won't be able to do them if I don't hurry."

"I'll go with you." Tatsuki stood. "I need to go to Karate practice anyways." They waved their goodbyes, and left.

"So, what do we do now?" Keigo asked, burping and tossing the coke can into the trash behind him.

Ichigo was about to respond when there was a high pitched squealing, the sound of rubber tires sliding against pavement. The boys jumped up as they heard the two girls screaming.

"Orihime! Tatsuki!" Ichigo roared, sprinting out the door. Ishida and Sado were right behind him, while Mizuiro and Keigo hesitated. They were a little unsure about the whole 'my best friend is a death god, and my other three friends have super powers' thing. But soon, they quickly followed, running out into the street.

Ichigo swore when they arrived on the scene. He saw a black Porsche 356A speeding off, cutting through a red light to get away as fast as it could from the scene. "Kurosaki-kun!" Ishida yelled frantically. Ichigo punched a fist into the ground, swearing when it made contact.

A group of kids ran up, one of them, a small boy with glasses at the head. "Ne, Niisan, what happened?" He asked.

"I don't need help from some kids!" Ichigo spat. The others shrank back a little, except for the glasses boy and a small, quiet blonde girl next to him.

"What happened?" He asked more calmly, and Sado knelt in front of him.

"Two of our friends were kidnapped." He said quietly. The boy nodded, and pulled out a small notebook. Ishida was fairly startled when he saw this, when the other two, Keigo and Mizuiro, caught up.

"What's going on?" Keigo asked. "Hey, whose kids are these?"

"What happened?" A large boy shoved his way to the front. The glasses boy frowned in annoyance as the other two others chimed in, a tall skinny boy with freckles, and a girl with black hair and a yellow headband.

"Yeah, tell us!"

"We were talking in Ichigo's house, when Orihime and Tatsuki left." Sado said gently, and the glasses boy immediately started to write things down. "They left because Orihime had chores, and Tatsuki had a karate class to go to."

"You heard the screams, and came running out, to see them gone." The small, quiet blonde girl next to glasses boy stated. It startled them slightly, but then again, anyone could have figured that out.

"Age? Descriptions? Full names?" The boy questioned.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, short black hair, sixteen. Brown eyes." Mizuiro answered. "Inoue Orihime, long red hair, grey eyes, large busted…uh…sixteen also." Keigo grinned a little at Mizuiro's awkward descriptions. The boy nodded, and scribbled down his findings.

"How were they kidnapped?" He asked. The other kids nodded in agreement. Ichigo scowled.

"What are you, some kind of detective?" he growled.

"They were taken by car." Ishida said. "A black Porsche. It was an old kind, I think it was a-"

"Porsche 356A?" The glasses boy asked, and Ishida thought he saw a spark of fear in the boy's blue eyes. The blonde girl stiffened up next to him, and the others seemed happy that the boy knew it.

"Of course Conan-kun would know!" Exclaimed the tall skinny kid. Ichigo seemed stunned.

"Yeah, that car…" he stammered. The kid called Conan nodded, and pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed, and waited as the call went through. "Ah, Megure-keibu?" He asked, and Mizuiro raised an eyebrow.

"Keibu…?" He whispered.

"Ah, Conan-kun!" The voice was clearly heard by everyone present. "What can I do for you?"

"Keibu, there's been a kidnapping." Conan's voice lowered, and became more serious. It was unnerving to hear that tone of voice from a child, but the children didn't pay any heed to it. "Two girls, Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime kidnapped. Both sixteen, Arisawa-san with short black hair, Karate build, brown eyes, while Inoue-san has long red hair, grey eyes, large bust-"

"She wears two small green flower hairpins on both sides of her bangs." Ichigo added.

"Alright, Conan-kun." The portly inspector said seriously. "We'll keep an eye on the traffic cameras. What kind of car?"

"Ah, right, Black Porsche 356A."  
"What does it look-"

"Keibu, ask Takagi-keiji or any other male officer. I'm sure they know." Conan chirped. There was a pregnant pause before the inspector spoke.

"We got it Conan-kun, arigatou." He hung up, and Conan tucked the cell phone back into his pocket.

"Well, the police are after the kidnapper now." Conan said with a childish smile. "I'll call you if I get any word about the case." Ichigo nodded as Conan pulled out his pad again. "What's your number?"

Ishida stood in a stunned silence as the Ichigo gave the small boy his phone number.

* * *

He heard the screeching while walking around the Karakura district with the shonen tantei. Originally, they were there to go to the new ice cream shop nearby, until they heard the noise. They all ran forward, with Conan in the lead. He knew that sound. It only happened when a car was making a getaway, with someone or something.

As he dashed around the corner, he heard a teenager swear. It was a guy around his own former age, pounding the ground with two others standing next to him.

He was annoyed that the teen didn't listen to him at first, causing for him to make a note to himself to listen to kids more when he returned to normal. The others, though, actually paid attention, making it easier to make eye contact by squatting down to his eye level.

He tucked the notebook with the phone number into his pocket with a nod. "I'll let you know of the updates." He promised, and he glanced at Haibara. She nodded quietly.

As they walked back, he hung to the back of the group, talking to Haibara Ai.

"They don't have much of a chance of getting the girls back, Kudou-kun." She said quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear. Conan sighed.

"I know…but this at least gives us a chance to attack at the organization, with the police involved, without any of them ever realizing it." He said quietly, glancing at the others.

"I wonder what they needed the two girls for." Ai asked, her eyes narrowing. Conan shook his head as she continued. "They're normally more subtle about it. Maybe they're starting to get desperate…?" She trailed off, and Conan felt a chill run down his spine…

* * *

Ichigo walked back home with a scowl, furious at himself. He felt like an idiot, because he had warned the two about the chance of being kidnapped. It was like the kidnapper was teasing him, making him grab for something out of reach. It was a personal insult.

Ishida noticed the attitude of his companion, and said softly, "Kudosaki-kun, don't rush into things. The police's on our side this time, so we'll have to lay low."

Ichigo swore. "The kidnapper's after people with spiritual powers! There's no way the police could help!"

"Why don't well tell the boy that?" Ishida asked. "I thought it was odd the way he and that little girl next to him acted when they found out it was a black Porsche 365A."

Ichigo and the others stopped in their tracks, and Ishida turned around. "What?"

"Maybe the boy knows something about that car?" Ichigo muttered to himself, and the others nodded. "So that means…_humans_ are after us…" He straightened up, pulling out his cell phone. "I'm calling that boy." He said. "What was his name? Conan-kun?" Sado nodded, and he started to dial.

* * *

Conan felt his phone vibrate, and he pulled it out, confused. "Huh?" He glanced at the number. It was the one he got earlier. "I'll go home a different way!" He sheepishly told the others, heading around a different corner. Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi's faces fell.

"Oh…alright then…" Ayumi said. "See you tomorrow, Conan-kun!" They waved, and left, Ai shooting one more look behind her before heading off.

"Moshi moshi?" He asked, and Ichigo's voice answered him bluntly.

"Come to my house- it's the private doctor's office next to the park nearby."

"Alright then." Conan said, before ending the call. He dialed another number, and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice yawned, and Conan frowned.

"Have you been napping again, Hattori?" He asked.

"Shut up, Kudou…"

"Sorry, I can't. _They_ kidnapped two girls today, right when we were nearby too."

Heiji immediately came awake. "What? Why would they need two girls?"

"I don't know. But her friends might. One called me and asked me to come over."

"Keep on your guard, Kudou. I'll tell Otaki-han about the kidnapping without giving too much information, and he'll investigate as well."

"Thanks Hattori." He hung up, and silently turned back to the direction he came.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter three! Alright, this has been really fun to write! **

**Oh, and if you haven't been keeping an update on the Bleach anime or manga, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo now have the ghosty ability like all the rest of their friends, but aren't able to use their spirit powers. So, this takes place AFTER!! the whole Arrancar arc.**

**I swear the computers at my school really hate me right now. I go to type my outline for my research paper, and then I realize that there's no mouse. Apparently, there's no other mouse available either, so I have to try to type, save, exit, log onto my email account, and send it to myself. I got as far as logging onto my account, but I couldn't figure out how to send it to myself, so I gave up. Freakin' annoying.**

**The same thing happened again, the next day, and when I DO find a mouse to plug in, it doesn't work. My English teacher let me off for the day, until he found another computer I could work at. Then the computer died...**

**So, the plot thickens! The BO (and I'm not referring to the odor) have kidnapped Orihime and Tatsuki! I wonder what's with Orihime being kidnapped all the time. And guess who's behind it! Well, you won't find out if you're right or (if you didn't even guess) who it is until the next chapter! Sorry, I just love cliffhangers. And what would Ichigo and Co. want with little, innocent Conan? D They're in for a surprise.**

* * *

**Fun!**

Tatsuki shrugged.

"Well," she said, slapping a hand down, "this has nothing to do with me, since I don't even know who the hell Aizen is-"

"Arisawa-san, wait a minute." Ishida cut her off. "What are you doing here? You don't even have super powers like the rest of us!"

* * *

Conan felt his phone vibrate, and he stopped. "Whoa, hold on, my pants are vibrating!" He exclaimed, and pulled it out while the others did a collective sweatdrop.

* * *

"Arisawa Tatsuki, short black hair, sixteen. Brown eyes." Mizuiro answered. "Inoue Orihime, long red hair, grey eyes, large busted…uh…sixteen also."

"Ne, niisan?" Mizuiro looked down to see the questioning eyes of the Shonen Tantei while Conan and Ai sighed. "What's large busted?" Ayumi asked, looking up at him.

"Uh…ah, yeah, large busted, uh…"

* * *

"Sorry, I can't. _They_ kidnapped two girls today, right when we were nearby too."

"They? Who's they?"

Conan facefaulted. "Where have you been for eleven years?" He roared (AN: Detective Conan has been going on for almost eleven years now).


	4. Tricked

**I'm actually a little bit disappointed: nobody guessed on Ichigo's delivery boy in chapter two (yeah, I just realized it). Well, it was Kanda, from D. Gray man. I think he's Shinigami type, don't you?**

**Oh yeah, sorry, I'm discontinuing the story- have a look at these while you dwell in your miserable disappointment:**

* * *

Cockroaches can live for 9 days after their head has been cut off.

The average human eats 8 spiders in their lifetime at night.

A polar bear's skin is black. Its fur is not white, but actually clear.

Shakespeare invented the words "assassination" and "bump."

If you keep a goldfish in the dark room, it will eventually turn white.

Women blink nearly twice as much as men.

Right-handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left-handed people do.

Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks or it will digest itself.

The dot over the letter "i" is called a tittle.

A duck's quack doesn't echo. No one knows why.

Donald Duck comics were banned from Finland because he doesn't wear pants.

The very first bomb dropped by the Allies on Berlin in World War 2 killed the only elephant in the Berlin Zoo.

If one places a tiny amount of liquor on a scorpion, it will instantly go mad and sting itself to death.

Bruce Lee was so fast that they actually had to s-l-o-w the film down so you could see his moves. That's the opposite of the norm.

By raising your legs slowly and laying on your back, you cannot sink into quicksand.

Charlie Chaplin once won third prize in a Charlie Chaplin Look-alike contest.

**Sherlock Holmes NEVER said "Elementary, my dear Watson**". (keep an eye on that, guys)

The Guinness Book of Records holds the record for being the book most often stolen from Public Libraries.

Coca-Cola was originally green.

Every day more money is printed for Monopoly than the US Treasury.

Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history:

Spades - King David

Hearts - Charlemagne

Clubs -Alexander, the Great

Diamonds - Julius Caesar

111,111,111 x 111,111,11112,345,678,987,654,321

Hershey's Kisses are called that because the machine that make them looks like it's kissing the conveyor belt.

In ancient England a person could not have sex unless you had consent of the King (unless you were in the Royal Family). When anyone wanted to have a baby, they got consent of the King, the King gave them a placard that they hung on their door while they were having sex. The placard had F... (Fornication Under Consent of the King) on it. Now you know where that came from.

In Scotland, a new game was invented. It was entitled Gentlemen Only Ladies Forbidden... and thus the word GOLF entered into the English language.

If you yelled for 8 years ,7 months and 6 days you would have produced enough energy to heat a cup of coffee.

Banging your head off a wall uses 150 calories an hour!(ouch)

There are more plastic lawn flamingos in the US than real ones.

Chickens can't swallow while they are upside down.

A typist fingers travel over 12 and a half miles in an average day.

2,500 left handers die each year using products designed for right handers.

One googol written out is: 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000

The first non-human to win an Oscar was Mickey Mouse.

The left leg of a chicken is more tender than the right one.

A donkey will sink in quick sand, while a mule will not.

Every year more people are killed by donkeys, than in aircraft crashes.

In an average day, a four year old child will ask 437 questions.

4,000 people are injured by tea pots every year.

In 1977, George Willig was fined 1.10 for climbing the World Trade Center building.

The shortest war ever recorded lasted only 38 minutes. (Britain vs. Zanzibar in 1896)

* * *

**Woooooot!! RANDOMNESS!!  
HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY TO YOU ALL!!**

**(And no, I'm not discontinuing it- that's what you get for having a writer that loves April Fool's Day!).**


	5. Hidden on the Inside

**Chapter Five!! See? It's not discontinued! **

**Everyone give ****Immortal-Sacrifice**** an applause (and some cookies)!! Immortal-Sacrifice, thanks for your reviews for every chapter!! You're awesome!!**

**Ziraulo: Glad you liked them! And seriously, I had to make Orihime get kidnapped, because, well, it happens in almost every single arc- bounto arc, arrancar arc, soul society arc...but for soul society she went and hung out with Kenpachi the entire time...**

**xxBakaAkki: Thanks! I like that new word too...oishi...sweet. Acutally, my brother said that to me once, and it was really awkward. Then he said that it was our mom, and I was all like "your mom's vibrating in your pants?!" lol thats where it came from.**

**A Bibliophile: Thanks for your review again! I'm glad you like them! I'm glad you liked the trivia too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Bleach. I only own Sakamoto Hiroshi, since I came up with him. I based him off my sister (jk). **

* * *

**Hidden on the Inside**

Conan stood in front of the Kurosaki household. He was about to knock, hesitating, when a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Hey kid, is there something you need?" He whirled around to see a fourteen-year-old girl with black hair looming over him. Another girl, about the same age, just with short brown hair and a man, whom he supposed was their father, stood behind the black-haired girl. Conan nodded

"Uh…is Ichigo-niisan here?" He asked, his childish act falling into place.

"Yeah." The man stepped forward and opened the door. "Ichigo!" He yelled, walking in. "There's some kid here to see you!"

"Finally!" Conan heard, and Ichigo stepped out of a nearby room. "Let's go." He said, and grabbed Conan by the scruff, dragging him into the other room where his friends waited. "Thanks dad!" Ichigo exclaimed, and slammed the door in his dad's face.

"So," he said, turning to the small boy. The boy in question was fiddling with his shoes a little, and they sweatdropped.

"Gomen nasai." Conan apologized, straightening up. "My foot was itchy." Little did they know that his shoes were activated, let alone the fact that they could activate.

Ishida nodded. "We wanted to ask you about the car." He said, and Conan stiffened up as he went on. "I'm no detective, but with the way you acted, I'd say you and your friend knew about it, right?"

Conan sighed. "What do you want to know?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So you DO know about it then?" Ichigo said, excited. Conan nodded his head slowly and gravely.

"Enough to know about the car's occupants, the way they work, and how dangerous they are. Sadly, not enough to recover your friends. They change locations often, and have a very good way of keeping everyone quiet."

"How?" Mizuiro queried. Conan paused for a moment, and his eyes hardened. It was an uncommon reaction from a little boy, and they all felt a chill run down their spines.

"Cold-blooded murder." He said quietly. There was a collective gasp as Conan went on. "They kill in cold blood, sometimes for business, sometimes to keep things a secret, sometimes just for pleasure. Like I said, there's no way we can get your friends back without considerable danger, because the Black Organization is international, and hard to trace. I suggest you don't go after them; I've found that out the hard way."

"How?" Keigo asked. "And how do you know so much about them?"

There was a pause before Conan answered.

"I can't say, and let's just say I have my sources."

There was a sudden ringing, and Conan, his eyebrows raised, took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Moshi moshi?" He said, his voice rising to the regular, childish timbre. It wasn't until then that they realized how un-childlike the well, child, had been.

"Conan-kun!" A girl cried, earning sniggers from the others in the room. "Where are you? It's past your bedtime! I called Agasa-hakase, the Yoshidas, the Kojimas, the Tsuburayas, even the police and Megure-keibu-"

"Ran-neechan, I'm okay. Gomen, I forgot to tell you; I'm sleeping over at Ichigo-niisan's house- he's a good friend of Shinichi-niisan, and wanted me to stay."

"Oh…" Ran's voice fell, along with the grin on Ichigo's face. He silently pointed at himself, and Conan nodded as the others suppressed giggles. "Can I talk to Ichigo-san then?" She asked, and Conan nodded, with a small 'hai!'

He handed the phone to Ichigo. "It's for you." He said with a grin. Ichigo took it, puzzled.

"Hello?"

"Are you sure its okay for Conan-kun to stay?" Ran asked. Ichigo looked down to see big blue puppy dog eyes behind Conan's glasses.

"Uh…sure…"

"Thank you, I'm really sorry about this." Ran said, relief in her voice. Ichigo scratched his head.

"No problem." He ended the call, and handed it back to Conan. "There, kid, you happy now?" He demanded. Conan nodded, turning serious again.

"Sorry. This'll take a while to explain." He cleared his throat. "The Black Organization is international. They have multiple sources, locations, and members. Some of their members, such as the high ranking ones, have codenames. Their codenames are mostly drinks, such as Gin, Vodka, Sherry, Vermouth, Kir, and other such drinks." Conan briefly wondered if it was a good thing to be telling them this- he didn't know why he was compelled to do so, but he had a feeling it would help him in the long run. "Some of these, you really have to watch for." The others nodded. "They dress mainly in black, thus the name Black Organization. They're responsible for a number of disappearances, and you have to be careful about who to talk to- not every one of their agents dresses in black." The others nodded, and there was silence. After a while, Ishida spoke up.

"Maybe we can find them using our spiritual energy." He said. Ichigo slapped himself in the face as Conan obtained an incredulous look.

"Of course! God, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I think of that before?!"

Conan frowned. "Spiritual powers? Like Shinigami?"

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, kid, like Shinigami." His face fell as Conan snorted.

"You have to be kidding me!" He grinned. "It's just a Japanese myth- Shinigami don't exist!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo's temper was fraying. "We'll show you. Come on!" He grabbed Conan before the boy could react, running out of the house.

Ishida watched them go. "What's Kurosaki-kun going to do to Conan-kun?" He asked Keigo shrugged.

"Maybe show him one of those monsters or somethin'." He stretched out as the words sunk in.

Ishida paled. "Oh God, I hope you're not right." They sprang up. "Quick, we have to find them!"

* * *

Ichigo set Conan down in the middle of the park. He looked around, grinning, when both heard a ghastly roar. Conan frowned.

"What was that?" He demanded, looking around wildly. Ichigo grinned.

"That, kid, is a hollow." The red-head answered, looking over at something off in the distance. Conan followed his gaze. He could barely make out something blurry, when something tore through his chest.

He cried aloud in pain, hitting the ground. He heard something rattle, like a chain, when he realized something.

His voice had _changed_. It was no longer the high, clear soprano of a little boy, but of a young man, a sharp tenor. He sat up, looking at his hands in wonder and amazement when he heard a roar again. He looked up, and jumped when he saw the leering hollow above him.

"I remember you!" It snarled, smirking evilly, the grin imbedded into its face. "The little brat that almost stopped me from killing myself! So that's your true form? The detective?"

Shinichi froze. "What-"

"Do you remember me? Asou Seiji? Or Doctor Narumi?" Shinichi gasped, and the hollow laughed. "If you and Mouri-tantei were any faster, you could have stopped me from killing the last mayor on that island-" The hollow was cut off as a blue spear tore through the mask. The Hollow screamed, toppling over, and Shinichi turned, to see the others running up. He looked over at the hollow, to see it dissolving, before turning back to the others.

"Hey…!!" They all stopped when they saw Shinichi. He looked over, to see Ichigo staring at him also.

"How…how is that possible?" Ichigo muttered, staring at the teen. Shinichi stood, jumping a little when he saw the small, lifeless body of Conan nearby.

"What happened?" He demanded, hyperventilating. "How…how am I like this? What was that monster, what-"

"How are you like that?" Ichigo demanded, pointing. Shinichi looked down at himself, helpless.

"I…I don't know…" he looked up at them, and there was fear in his eyes. Ishida looked over at Ichigo, who shrugged. He slowly walked over to the teen. Shinichi looked down at him in surprise (AN: I'm guessing that Shinichi's a little taller than Ichigo and Ishida, since he's a little older).

"Your spirit is separated from your body." Ishida began, fumbling for words. Normally, Urahara or Rukia were there to explain things. "This chain is connecting you to your body. If severed, you die. But you're not dead yet," he assured hastily, seeing the teen tense up. "You can go back to your original body if you want."

Shinichi looked down on himself, and looked at the small body. With a sigh, he sat down. "No…I'll stay like this. I haven't been like this in a while." He stretched out; glad for once that he was tall after a year's worth of being terminally short.

Ishida nodded, and the others sat down as well, following Shinichi's lead. "Spiritual powers give you the ability to see ghosts, hollows, or any other spiritual being." He explained. Shinichi nodded before Ishida went on. "Average humans can't see them, unless they are like you, separated from the body and given the ability to see, hear, and feel spiritual beings, born with them, like us, worn off on them, like Asano-san and Kojima-san, or dead. There are different types of spiritual beings. One," he held up a finger, "is a Shinigami, like Kurosaki-kun, who takes ghosts and hollows and exorcises them, sending them to Soul Society, or what most people call, heaven. Two," he held up another finger, "is a ghost. They are your normal, everyday haunts. Three, is your hollow. A monster, like the one you saw earlier before I exterminated it. They have no hearts. This chain," he gestured to the chain attached to Shinichi's chest, "when it is broken, it dissolves after a period of time, opening the hold in your chest, turning you into a hollow. Another way to turn into a hollow is to have your soul devoured by other hollows." Shinichi paled a little at this. "Another spiritual being is a Quincy, like me." With this, Ishida pulled on the air around his bracelet, and suddenly there was a glowing bow in his hands. "We're humans with high spiritual power, using air attacks to kill." He let go of the bow, and it dissolved. "There are only two left.

"Next, there are the Arrancar. They're like a hollow and a Shinigami, having the Shinigami sword Zanpaktou, but a hole in their chest and a mask like a hollow. And finally, there's humans with high spiritual powers, but not particularly anything that I have mentioned." Ishida looked at him seriously. "Do you understand?" He asked.

Shinichi nodded. "It's…it's a little like the legends. The hollows are like demons…" He trailed off.

"What we want to know," Ichigo asked, "is why your spirit is like a teenager's spirit, but your body is…small…I mean, the body looks like its six or whatever. You look like our age!"

There was a pause. Shinichi glanced at the small body, and turned back to them.

"It all started when I took my friend Ran to Tropical Land on a date." He began.

"Ran? As in Ran-neechan? You're living with your girlfriend?" Mizuiro smirked. Shinichi glared.

"Yes, that Ran, the one I'm staying with now. Her father's a private detective, so I'm staying there to get any leads that I can." He said flatly. "Anyways, we went on a roller coaster, and someone was killed." Horror-struck looks greeted his neutral one as he went on. "He was beheaded, actually, by his ex-girlfriend. During the case, though, I noticed two men in black. They weren't the killers," he added hastily when he saw the knowing expressions on their faces. "They just were on the roller coaster by chance. Anyways, the case was solved, and we were heading out, when I saw one of them, Vodka, run by." He shook his head. "It was the stupidest mistake that I made. I ran after them, and I watched a transaction take place. But I only saw one of the men. By the time I realized it, it was too late. The second one, Gin, came up behind me and hit me in the back of the head. They couldn't shoot me, because there were too many cops from the earlier murder, and gave me a poison that was just recently created. It was supposed to kill without a trace, but instead…" he glanced back at his body. "It took off ten years physically, so now, I'm a seventeen-year-old trapped in a seven-year-old body."

There was a silence, until Keigo spoke. "That sucks, man." He said, while the others nodded, stunned.

"Do a lot of people know?" Ichigo asked, and Shinichi shook his head frantically.

"No, no one, except a few people know. My neighbor, Agasa-hakase, my parents, Hattori Heiji, Kaitou kid, and Haibara Ai knows, and now you." He folded his arms. "I have very good ways of getting people back if something spills." He said, and they believed every word of it.

"Is that how you know so much of the Black Organization?" Ishida asked. Shinichi nodded.

"I've been trying to get every bit of information about them that I can." He said. "It helps that Haibara's on my side, otherwise I'd be getting nowhere."

"Haibara? Who's that?"

"The little blonde girl that was with me."

"WHAT?! You-you mean she's like you?"

"Like me? She's the one that made me like that!"

There was a silence as the words sunk in. "She…made you like that?" Ishida said shakily. Shinichi scowled.

"She's the one that created the APTX 4869- the pill that shrunk me. She used to work for the Black Organization, until her sister was killed and she went on strike. Her real name is Miyano Shiho, or Sherry, her codename. They were going to kill her, so she decided to take her own poison. She had a pretty good idea what was going to happen, but she wasn't too sure."

"So she would've died then?" Mizuiro asked in a hushed tone. Shinichi nodded gravely.

"Yes, she would have. Another way that I know so much about the Black Organization is because of the FBI and CIA. They've both sent agents in undercover, and I've met them and talked with them. Kir, a member of the Black Organization, is a part of the CIA. Vermouth…well, she used to be a friend of my mother's, and she knows of my…ah, situation, but she doesn't do anything about it. She's mostly after Haibara, since Haibara is considered a traitor now. The others, I've figured out through tracking, eavesdropping, and investigating."

"Wow, so you're like some sort of detective?" Keigo asked in awe. Ishida snapped his fingers, and they all looked at him.

"That's why you look so familiar! You're Kudou Shinichi, High School Detective of the East, right?" He asked. Ichigo laughed.

"You kidding?" he asked. "It can't be him- from all the newspapers I've read, he hasn't messed up yet! What makes you think that's him?"

"When was the last time you've heard of him?" Shinichi asked quietly. They all thought.

"That was when we all started to get our spiritual powers…" Sado said quietly.

"A year ago." Ishida added.

"Like I said, following those men in black was the greatest mistake I've ever made." Shinichi said quietly. "Now, I see my girlfriend cry, and I can't do anything to comfort her, I have to go through grade school again, and nobody in the police force listen to me, except maybe for Takagi-keiji, Satou-keiji, Shiratori-keibu, Megure-keibu, and Hattori."

There was a pause after that, and Ichigo looked at the small body of Conan. "Maybe you should get back into your body, before anybody thinks your dead." Shinichi nodded, and hesitated for a moment.

"Uh…how, exactly, do I get back into my body?"

* * *

**And there's chapter five! Whew, that was a long one- so, Conan's known to Ichigo and Co, and things beginning to heat up a little! Geez, ten pages…longest chappie I've written so far. I think its pretty good, but I'm biased, and I'm writing it, so don't follow my judgment. And don't worry, Kaitou kid and some other people will be included in soon.**

**Oh, and the hollow was based off of the killer in the Moonlight Sonata case, one of the earlier cases solved by Conan- if you haven't read or seen it yet, you should, because it's a good one. Completely unpredictable.**

**Not much to say today….today is a rainy blah blah day for me today…**

* * *

**Fun!**

"Are you sure its okay for Conan-kun to stay?" Ran asked. Ichigo looked down to see big blue puppy dog eyes behind Conan's glasses.

"No, of course not! Who the hell do you think I am? His nanny?"

* * *

"…Their codenames are mostly drinks, such as Gin, Vodka, Sherry, Vermouth, Kir, and other such drinks."

"Hey, is there someone named after Coke, or Root Beer or something?" Keigo asked. He suddenly licked his lips. "By the way, Ichigo, do you have any?"

* * *

"It was the stupidest mistake that I made-"

"Obviously, just look at you now."


	6. Taking Action

**Yosh! Chapter SIX!! Wow, this is the longest I've ever gotten on any of my stories- no joke. Most of them are like oneshots, or just two chapters. AND IT IS SO COLD HERE!! IT'S THE END OF MARCH, AND IT'S FIFTY-SOMETHING DEGREES OUTSIDE!! SUMMER!! HURRY FASTER!!**

**AND HOORAY FOR SPRING BREAK!! Omfg I'm so excited.**

**So, the plot thickens! And just to let you know, I'm switching back and forth between the good, the bad, and whoever else is left, so there'll be some chapters of just blah, got it? Good!**

**Imortal-Sacrifice: Thanks for the review! You're my favorite! **

**A bibliophile: well, to finish off your comment, I pretty much base him off what my sister and I do- we had an april fool's contest, and we pretty much ended it when I taped the spray on the side of the sink down so that when the sink was turned on, it would spray the person standing there. And thanks for you review on my other stuff!**

**Ziraulo: You're just going to have to wait and find out, sorry!**

**xxBakaAkki: Glad you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or Bleach. Only Sakamoto Hiroshi's mine. But you can love him for his awesome evilness. **

* * *

**Taking Action**

Orihime sat against the wall in a small, windowless room, handcuffed to a rail. Tatsuki sat near her, her head bowed in shame and depression.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime began, licking her lips, looking for the right words. "Don't worry, you don't-"

"Orihime." Orihime stopped at Tatsuki's reply. "I am one of the top karate fighters in the country. To be easily kidnapped and thrown in here with no resistance is like a slap to the face for me." Orihime was quiet, before looking over at her friend, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, and Sado-kun are looking for us." She said cheerfully.

"Without much luck. This place has a barrier on it, shielding your spiritual powers, and mine." They jumped at the sound of the new voice, and saw a man standing there, leaning against the wall. He was fingering his Zanpaktou, dressed in the traditional robes of a Shinigami. Orihime gasped.

"You're…you're the kidnapper Rukia-chan told us about…" He grinned and leered at them.

"Kidnapper? I guess that's fitting…" He was about to walk out when he heard Tatsuki shout.

"Hey!" She yelled, struggling against the handcuffs. "What's all this for?" She demanded. He shook his head.

"Sorry, can't tell you- Gin's orders. I was just supposed to check up on you."

"Gin?! Ichimaru Gin?!" The man chuckled.

"No, our Gin makes the captain look kind in comparison." And with that, he left. The girls exchanged puzzled looks, before lapsing into a scared silence.

As Sakamoto Hiroshi left the room, he snickered to himself. It was Gin's orders, but honestly! Why would he tell them what was going on? He wasn't an idiot- he learned the lesson of sharing master plans from Aizen. And the result led to his downfall.

He stepped into the laboratory, to see the head scientist working. He slammed the door, alerting the man to his presence before heading over. The scientist pulled on the ridiculous goggles, looking at him.

"Why did you kidnap those girls?" He asked, before Hiroshi could speak. Hiroshi scoffed.

"The red-head was kidnapped last time to work on the Hougyoukuu, since she has exceptional powers dealing with items like that."

"What about the other?"

"How will she cooperate without a hostage?" The scientist nodded, and turned back to the Hougyoukuu.

"This is amazing." He said in awe. "The aura around it is overwhelming."

Hiroshi scowled. "Well, Gin says that he wants to know the developments daily. That's the only reason I came in here." The scientist nodded, and Hiroshi left, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

Ichigo, Conan, and the others walked home, talking.

"So, should I call you Kudou, then?" Ichigo asked. Conan shook his head frantically.

"No, I already have a problem with Hattori calling me that. Call me Conan, no matter what. _They're_ still out there, you know."

"Alight then." They continued to walk in silence, reminiscing on the recent events.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around, to see a short black-haired female in black run up. She was wearing the traditional Shinigami robes, and a Zanpaktou was strapped to her side.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised. The others turned around, and Ishida and Sado went to greet her.

"Is that a Shinigami?" Conan asked Keigo and Mizuiro. They nodded, turning their attention on the Shinigami.

"Ichigo, the Hougyoukuu's been stolen." Rukia said seriously. Ichigo and Ishida paled, while Sado blinked.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growled, pounding the wall. "First Orihime and Tatsuki, now the Hougyoukuu-"

"What?! Orihime was kidnapped? Along with Tatsuki?!" Rukia roared. She grabbed the red-head by the front of his shirt, shaking him. "When?! Where?! How-"

"Rukia!" He yelled, and she stopped shaking him. This was when Conan stepped in.

"They were kidnapped at 3:49 PM, earlier today, by a Black Porsche 356A-"

Rukia blinked. "What's a Porsche-"

"It's a car." Ichigo explained. Rukia seemed a little startled.

"So…humans kidnapped them?" She demanded, shaking Ichigo again.

"They might be working with Shinigami." Ishida said calmly, pushing up his glasses. Rukia frowned as she took all this information in.

"Explain." She commanded, and they nodded.

* * *

"So." She sat on Ichigo's bed, holding Kon down onto the mattress. Conan was startled to find when he walked into the room to find a lion, stuffed, no less, trying to hug "Rukia-neechan." Ichigo had to explain to him why the plushie was moving, demonstrating by pulling a circular object out of the lion's mouth before replacing it back into the stuffed animal. Rukia glared at Ichigo. "This organization, you say, is extremely dangerous, and we should all be careful." They all nodded. "And there's not much we can do." She said flatly.

"Actually…" Conan cleared his throat, and Rukia raised an eyebrow. "If there's more Shinigami, you can collect information. Mysterious disappearances, suspicious acts and people, that sort of thing. With all the new information, I would be able to track them down, find a way to break past their ranks, and take back the Hougyoukuu thingy and Orihime-san and Tatsuki-san."

Rukia stared at the little boy. Ichigo had explained the events, with Ishida adding in some missed details. She knew that the boy wasn't a little boy like he looked to be, but it was hard accepting the fact that the little boy was NOT what her eyes told her he was.

"You're just a kid though," she scowled. "Even if you're seventeen, you're not going to be able to figure out how to get through all this."

There were glances traded around, and Rukia felt like she was missing out on something. "What? Did I say something?"

Conan stood. "Kuchiki-san, I'm sure that I'll do just fine. I've spent years catching criminals, and I'm not going to stop now. I've been after this organization for a while, and I know how they act. You, however, have only just heard of them today. I think it would be valuable to have my help, and this is a good chance for me to expose them." Conan smirked, and she shivered.

"Fine." She pulled out a cell phone, and dialed a certain number. Finally, she held it up to her ear, waiting.

"Hello?"

"Ukitake-taichou." She said when she heard the voice. "I got some information from Ichigo."  
"Ah, Rukia, what is it?" There was a small fit of coughing, and Rukia waited for a moment before replying.

"Inoue-chan was kidnapped, along with her friend, Arisawa-chan. And the kidnappers are humans, possibly with a spiritual being helping them."

"Humans? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes sir. A little boy here confirmed it."

"I'm not that little…" Conan muttered.

"Little boy? Are you sure it's solid? Children have active imaginations."

"Yes, it's solid. I'll explain to you later why. But the boy, Edogawa Conan, will keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. He's been after them for a while now, and he'll be a valuable asset. He's requested that we send out more Shinigami, to gather information since humans can't see us."

"I'll tell the other captains, and we'll discuss it. Rukia, I want you to come back, just in case. We'll let Kurosaki-kun know of the details later."

"Hai." And with that, Rukia hung up. She looked at the others, and sighed. "I don't know what to say." She said quietly. "I'll call later." She stood up on the bed, opened the window, and leapt out, quickly disappearing.

"Well," Ichigo stood, heading to the door. "Yuzu! Karin! Where's the extra futon?!" He yelled, leaning out of the doorway.

"Why do you need it, niisan?" Yuzu walked up to him, spotting Conan. "Ah, kawaii!" She exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"Edogawa, Conan." Came the sullen reply. Yuzu clapped her hands.

"Okay, Conan-kun, Ichigo will get the futon for you, and I'll get some of the leftovers warmed up, okay?"

"Hai!"

**Sorry, the chapter's a little on the short side.**

**So, I'm sitting at the computer, on Sunday, bored out of my mind. Have any suggestions?**

* * *

**Fun!**

"You're…you're the kidnapper Rukia-chan told us about…" He grinned and leered at them.

"Kidnapper? You're making me sound like a child molester or something…"

* * *

"Yes sir. A little boy here confirmed it."

"I'm not that little…" Conan muttered.

"Yes you are, now shut up; I'm talking to my captain."

* * *

"They were kidnapped at 3:49 PM, earlier today, by a Black Porsche 356A-"

Rukia blinked. "What's a Porsche-"

"It's a robot in disguise, you know, like Transformers? Have you ever seen the movie? They disguise themselves as cars and trucks and planes and stuff so that they can-"

"Ichigo, just shut up."


	7. Shooting at Kids

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! Stupid school…It's such a waste of time. I also couldn't think of a good way to bring the next chapter in- my muse ran off with my attentiveness during school, and it's been taking a while for it to get back.**

**Ziraulo: Yeah, you do. Again, I apologize for the long wait.**

**Eigo: I'm glad you like them!**

**xxBakaAkki: Well, he's cute an' little! What else do you expect from a seven-year-old (cough cough)? And I'm glad you like the omakes at the end. **

**Immortal-Sacrifice: Thanks for your reviews every single time!! You are freakin' awesome- I just don't understand how people do that- I'm so bad about posting reviews for other people's stories…heh, normally I'm too anxious to read the next chapter or go onto another story, and I forget, so thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write it out this time…look at the last few chapters. And Sakamoto Hiroshi's mine. NO TOUCHIE!**

* * *

**Shooting at Kids**

"Kid, get back here!" Conan roared, sprinting after the mischievous thief. The thief gave a merry wave, before vanishing up the stairs to the roof. "K'saa!!" Conan growled, receiving a chuckle from the white-clad criminal.

"Children shouldn't swear, tantei-kun." His voice echoed around the stairwell. "Perhaps Ran-chan would like to wash your mouth out?" He grinned as he adapted his voice to sound like Ran's. "Neh, Conan-kun?" Conan growled and raced up the stairs faster, following Kid up to the roof.

He dashed through the door, almost colliding with the elusive thief. Kaitou Kid in question had skidded to a stop at the sight of a black-clad man on the roof. There was a gunshot, and Conan yelped as the bullet dug into his shoulder.

"Stay back, Tantei-kun." Kid ordered, gently pushing the teen-turned-kid back behind him.

"What the hell?!" Conan spat, gripping his shoulder as blood slowly trickled down.

The man in black smiled. "It's dangerous to bring your son here, Toichi. Teaching him the ropes?"

Kid's poker face was fraying. "Unfortunately no, Snake." He said venomously. He heard Conan hiss in pain as his arm continued to bleed, and silently produced bandages out of thin air, handing them to the injured detective. He heard muttered thanks from Conan, and the chibi-tantei applied them to his wound as Snake spoke again.

"Well kid, I'm terribly sorry, but tonight, you'll watch your father die." He hefted his gun, and shot. Kid, with inhuman speed, grabbed Conan, ignoring his grunt of pain as they jumped out of the way. He swiftly placed Conan behind a stack of crates, dodging multiple bullets as the Black Operative shot.

Wincing in pain, Conan crept to the edge of the boxes, shrinking back a little as a bullet whizzed past his face. Slowly, he lifted up his arm, aiming with his watch as the thief played a deadly game.

He checked his watch, and scowled when he saw that there were only two needles left. He would have to ask Agasa-hakase later for more, if he wasn't shot and killed. Carefully and with precision, he shot.

Kaitou Kid sighed in relief when he saw the murderer suddenly slump forward, shooting the ground as his eyes rolled up into his head. Kid sprang forward, quickly tying the man with a string of hankies, chains, ropes, floss, piano wire, blankets, and other numerous items.

After he finished, he returned to Conan, who seemed to be talking to someone, sweating heavily and gritting his teeth as he responded.

"No, what does it look like, Kurosaki? Oh, yeah, I'm bleeding on the shoulder because I damn feel like it." Conan whirled around to face Kid, to see him staring at him with an expression that reminded Conan somewhat of a deer in headlights. "Who was that?!" Conan snapped, his glasses flashing. Kid blinked before clearing his throat.

"Ah, yeah, that…that was a little friend of mine…he and his gang likes to play tag with me sometimes…"

"No shit." Conan growled. "Is he a part of some crime syndicate, looking for immortality, wears black all the time?" Kid blinked again.

"Is…is that who you ran into?! The ones who made you small…" He trailed off when he saw Conan's bandages float in the air, trying to re-wrap itself on his shoulder. "Uh…Tantei-kun? That isn't a magic trick, is it?" He swallowed, his eyes glued onto the bandages.

Conan looked up, puzzled, when realization hit him. "Oh, right, you can't see them." He thought. "Hey, Kurosaki, is it possible to make him see you?" He paused, as if listening, before beckoning to Kid. "Can you do it then?" He beckoned to something, invisible to Kid, but apparently visible to Conan. He started to take a step back, when something rammed into his head. He blinked, dazedly looking up to see a red-head and a black-haired, sleepy-looking guy fixing Conan's wounds. The red-head stood over him, holding onto a badge, a black skull imprinted onto it. Both were wearing black robes, swords strapped to them. Kaito (he was no longer Kid) looked down, and to his horror, he saw his body in front of him, a chain connecting him to what he frantically supposed was his body.

"Sorry about that." The red-head tucked the badge into his robe. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"W-what's going on?!" Kaito stammered, struggling to hold his Poker Face in place. The red-head glanced at Conan, who was now visibly pale as the black-haired guy frantically tried to stem the bleeding.

"Kudou'll explain." The red-head said, and Kaito glanced at Conan. "Here." The red-head grabbed Kaito by the scruff, and shoved him back into his body.

When Kid opened his eyes, he sprang up, feeling his body and looking at his hands in shock. He looked around, meeting the red-head's glance and staring.

"Ichigo-san, that's the best I can do." The sleepy-looking guy said, snagging Kid's attention. Ichigo nodded.

"Stupid." He muttered. "Good thing Hanatarou and I were here. Why'd you let yourself get shot?" Conan glared.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to be there, much less fuckin' shoot me?!" Conan demanded, glowering at the red-head. "Arigatou, Hanatarou-san." He said, and Hanatarou stepped back, finished. Hanatarou nodded, holding a hand out to the boy. Conan took it, pulling himself up with a slight wince.

"Kudou, what the hell is going on?!" Kid finally snapped, losing his patience and all formalities. Conan glared.

"Later." He glanced at the motionless Snake. "How long has he been after you?" He asked. Kid's scowl disappeared.

"Almost right after I started my heists. Why?"

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

"What do you think, Kudou? You're so smart, you should be able to figure it out. No one knew of my night jobs, other than Jii, but he can't help much." Kid snapped, finally losing his temper. "And besides, I don't want anyone else to get hurt, not after Oyaji."

"Ah, so you do these to lure out your father's killers? You should have asked me-"

"I didn't know!" Kid was now losing his Poker Face. "All I wanted to do was put them behind bars for killing Oyaji! I'm trying to lure the police to them, and them to me! I'm also trying to find what they're looking for before they do!" Kid breathed in after his rant, inhaling deeply. Slowly, he exhaled, gaining a control over his temper. This was always a touchy subject for him. Conan looked down.

"Sorry…" He muttered. Kid shook his head, whipping his cape around the small boy. When he removed his cape, Conan was in a fresh set of clothes, instead of his blood-stained ones.

"It's fine." Kid sighed.

"Thanks." Conan said gruffly.

"No problem Kudou. Can't have you coming back home to Ran-neechan all bloodied up, now can we, Tantei-kun?" Conan grinned slightly before Kid turned to the other two.

"So, who are these ghosty companions of yours?"

* * *

Hakuba frowned as he read the police report. It was frustrating, really, and after reading the report at _least_ nine times, and he still couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

Apparently, there had been a kidnapping recently, and the baffled police didn't know where to turn. Two girls, Inoue Orihime and Arisawa Tatsuki were the victims. From the details he read, Arisawa-san had a karate background, and after much searching, he found that she had won several Karate tournaments, only losing two, both to the daughter of Mouri Kogoro: Mouri Ran.

The other girl had a slightly strange background; she had no parents, her brother had died a few years ago, and she was living alone in an apartment. She had disappeared twice, both times with some others who disappeared around the same time- Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu, and Sado Yasutora, three of the five that witnessed their kidnapping.

He had thought of possible explanations, possible reasons of how, why, and by whom they were kidnapped, but the more he thought, the wilder and crazier his ideas became.

In his frustration, he stood, pacing the room, occasionally glancing out the window. To his surprise, on his last trip to the window, he spotted Kuroba Kaito and Edogawa Conan, talking in low tones. He never knew that had any connection to each other whatsoever. Heck, he wasn't even sure they had met before.

He watched them carefully as they talked seriously; noting the way Kuroba addressed the boy, and the way he talked back. It was like Kuroba treated him as an equal. Sure, he knew the kid was smart, but he didn't think that Conan was smart enough to be treated as an adult. For some strange reason, Conan seemed to be in pain, and his face was pale as he walked, stiffly holding his arm in a funny way.

He opened the window. "Hey, Kuroba, Edogawa-kun, what are you doing around here?"

Both turned around startled, and Conan's arm seemed to flop about a little, limp. "Yo, Hakuba!" Kaito called cheerily. "What are you doing here this fine night?"

He gave his classmate a withering glance. "This is my house." He said flatly, pulling out his pocket watch. "Kuroba, you do know its 2:27 and 34 seconds in the morning." He pointed out, putting it away. "People generally aren't out this late."

Kaito's grin grew wider. "I know, isn't it great?" he called, and Hakuba sighed in exasperation, turning to Conan.

"Edogawa-kun, are you alright? What's wrong with your arm?"

"Oh, he was shot during the Kid heist tonight." Kaito said, ruffling the small detective's neat hair.

"What?!" Hakuba yelped, causing a man next door to open his window.

"Shut up!!" He roared, making a rude gesture at the three.

"Gomen, gomen," Kaito said airily, brushing aside the man's actions. Hakuba's neighbor glared, returning to his room and slamming the window shut.

"Well, come inside." Hakuba ordered. "Edogawa-kun, I'll look at the injury for-"

"Its fine, Hakuba-san, the medics took care of me!" Conan chirped. Hakuba shrugged, and beckoned them inside, snapping his window shut.

* * *

Conan sighed, his right arm hanging limply next to him. "Oh Kami, that's perfect." He sniffed at the coffee, delighted. Kaito grinned, sipping at his own cup of hot chocolate and leaning back luxuriously. He really liked chocolate- chocolate made everything better, but he supposed that coffee was just as good.

"Ran-neechan not give you enough coffee?" he teased, and Conan nodded furiously, drinking down his third cup.

"Needs to be a little stronger, though." He muttered. Hakuba stared at him from across the table they sat at.

"It's completely black!" he exclaimed, appalled. Conan shrugged, pouring himself another cup. Kaito shook his head in amazement as Hakuba returned to the report.

"There just isn't any clue…no wonder the police can't do much…" He muttered, rubbing his chin. Conan looked at him from behind the coffee cup.

"What are you trying to solve, Hakuba-san?" he chirped, big blue eyes peering over the rim of the cup.

Hakuba groaned. "Some bloody case about a kidnapping." He said, giving it to Kaito, rubbing his temples. He didn't think that Conan and Kuroba could do much, but oh well. It was already too late, he had already passed it to Kuroba, and he probably wouldn't give it back until he wanted to. "The only significant clues that's there is the fact that two girls were kidnapped by a Black Porsche 356A-"

There was a clatter, followed by a crash as the coffee cup landed on the floor. "Itai!" Conan yelped, wincing as the hot coffee spilled all over him. He winced again when he moved his shoulder. Kaito glanced at him, a hidden warning, and Conan gave the tiniest of nods, his eyes flashing behind his large glasses.

"Edogawa-kun? What's wrong?" Hakuba picked up the broken pieces while Kaito somehow produced a wet cloth out of midair, scrubbing the spilt coffee.

"Gomen nasai." Conan mumbled. "I accidentally moved my shoulder." Hakuba nodded, and Conan hopped off of his seat. He headed to the door, quickly followed by Kaito. "Thanks for the coffee." Conan said quietly, before he and Kaito slipped out into the night.

Hakuba sighed, sitting back down to read the reports. He briefly wondered what made Conan react like that. Was it the mention of the Black Porsche 356A? Did the little know something about it that he didn't know? Looking down at the bottom of the report, he discovered something very interesting:

It was no cop or regular civilian that reported the case, nor the girls' friends:

It was Conan Edogawa.

* * *

**To make up for the lack of updates, I decided to make this chapter a little more exciting. Most people are probably like "Nooo! Conan got shot!!" or "Gasp!" or maybe even faint (I don't think anyone would do that, but hey! It could happen!). **

**Ow…I have a blister on my hand…**

**Well, I'll try to update daily on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Finals are coming up, and its hard to study for them AND write fanfics AND look for a job (I'm trying to get one at a bakery, Shane's Rib Shack, Build-a-bear, and Chik-fil-A a chicken sandwich fast food place in the south) all at the same time. Mmmm…pocky…**

**Fun!**

* * *

Kid's poker face was fraying. "Unfortunately no, Snake." He said venomously, very much like the grand poobah of snakes himself.

* * *

He would have to ask Agasa-hakase later for more, maybe possibly threaten him with the watch itself, if there were any left when he was finished.

* * *

Kid sprang forward, quickly tying the man with a string of hankies, chains, handcuffs, ropes, floss, piano wire, pianos, blankets, jackets, monkeys, pocky sticks, spaghetti, cords, ipod chargers, ipods, beanie babies, dogs, cats, mice, palm trees, picture frames, noses (though he couldn't figure out where he got them), lamps, and numerous other items…

* * *

When he removed his cape, Conan was in a giant Pikachu costume, instead of his blood-stained clothes. Kid grinned cheekily, and Conan glared.

"Damn you…"

* * *

Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Ha! What makes you think I'm going to say anything?! Gotcha!"

* * *

"Edogawa-kun, are you alright? What's wrong with your arm?"

"Oh, he was bitten by a brown recluse there."

"God, isn't that super poisonous? When?"

"About a day ago."

Conan flopped over, apparently dead. Kaito whistled.

"Wow, that took a while."

* * *

When Kid opened his eyes, he sprang up, feeling his body and looking at his hands in shock. He looked around, meeting the red-head's glance and staring.

"Wow, you looked like you were molesting yourself or something." Conan commented dryly.

* * *

**Review!! (Not read and review, because if you're this far, then obviously you've read it.)**


	8. Into the Light

**WOWW!! SO MANY REVIEWS!! You all just made my day. So, sorry about the long wait. I've been freakin' out because the National AP exam's this Thursday, and I'm cramping my studying. I've been writing this in my other classes, and basically have been going straight home to study (and to eat out for dinner). **

…**I should probably stop making excuses. It probably looks really bad, doesn't it?**

**Immortal-Sacrifice****: You scared the crap out of me. How the heck did you submit a review not three minutes after I posted the new chapter? THAT WAS CRAZY!! I liked it, though, and yes, you gotta love Kaito.**

**TopazledHannah-kun****: I'm glad the coffee scene turned out okay- To tell the truth, I know absolutely nothing on coffee (I don't drink it), so I wasn't sure if the lingo was accurately correct. And irony? I don't recall putting that in. Maybe there is some, and I just didn't realize it…hmm…keep up the Zombie reviews!**

**Ziraulo:**** I figured that Tatsuki would lose to Ran- she's awesome with Karate, but you're right, Ran did punch a chunk out of the telephone post- and besides, I like Ran better. **

**A bibliophile****: I won't put this on Hiatus- I'm too determined with this to do that. I actually had three more chapters written, but I didn't like the direction it was going, so I had to re-write it. But NOO! NOT THE CELERY!! (Frantically tries to get away)**

**Giant-flying-radish-of-doom****: OMG I LOVE YOUR NAME!! I think I've told you that before…but oh well. And Ooh! I love chocolate! And if you use omakes, I'd like to read them- it'd be entertaining. :D and the way you submit your reviews are very entertaining too.**

**xxBakaAkki: I know, don't you just love Kid? I have so much fun writing about him- he's so random and funny.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR DC OR MK!! Just Sakamoto Hiroshi- you can borrow him to kill off your chem. teachers if you like.**

* * *

**Into the Light**

Sakamoto Hiroshi had taken to strolling around the city of Tokyo (in the Beika area)- he rather enjoyed watching Black Syndicate members while they were on killing missions, even sometimes bringing treats and popcorn with him. It was a real treat to watch someone get neatly shot in the head, only to watch their soul be devoured by hollows later on (he had snatched all of the shinigami in the area, so the number of hollows were increasing day by day). He sometimes even killed a person randomly with his Zanpaktou. He took great delight in seeing people squirm in the throes of death, their last breath shallow as their eyes misted over.

This day was no different than the others. He had walked through his favorite routes, watched two girls kill their boyfriends, and had fed a soul to a hollow. Quite a productive day, in his opinion.

A little boy caught his attention, and he decided to watch the bespectacled boy of seven for the day, just for the amusement factor- he wanted to see if the kid would get run over by a car while chasing a ball. He never got tired of that one. He always marveled about how destructive mortal tools could be- a car was much more effective and bloody than an average Zanpaktou any day.

He sat back in a tree, watching the little boy as he sat against the tree, reading something on his cell phone, of all things. He could be playing soccer with all the other little brats, and possibly chase the ball out in front of a car if needed. But instead of playing soccer, he had his cell phone out (Hiroshi wondered where society was going to these days) and was quickly texting some sort of _code_, or cryptogram, or something out of the ordinary. Hiroshi quickly pulled out a notebook and something to write with, writing down every phrase that the little boy issued.

Conan, in the meantime, was sending a message to one Kaito Kuroba, crypting it for security measures. He was unaware of the black figure up in the tree, and typed on, oblivious.

"**O TIMW UWWB OBSWYNOAINIBA NTW MIYW OBSGESOBA OBGHW-YIB IBR IKOYIDI-YIB UHN O TIMWB'N UWWB IUEW NB QOBR VHMT OBQGKVINOGB. DTIN IUGHN FGH? **_(I have been investigating the case involving Inoue-san and Arisawa-san, but I haven't been able to find much information. What about you?)_**"**

The reply was immediate.

"**DTIN TIMW FGH QGHBR YG QIK? **_(What have you found so far?)_**"**

Conan's fingers were blurs as he replied, **"VOJHBIYTO KWBI NGER VW NTIN NTW UEIML YFB. DIY DGKLOGA GB I BWD IYYOABVWBN. YGVWNTOBA NG RG DONT OVVGKNIEONF. **_(Mizunashi Rena told me that the Black Syn. was working on a new assignment. Something to do with immortality.)_**"**

There was a pause before a new message arrived. **"GNTWK NTIB CIBRGKI, KOATN, LHRG? **_(Other than Pandora, right, Kudou?)_**"**

"**FWIT, MIKKLR ON CKGPWMN TGHAFGHLHH. **_(Yeah, called it Project Hougyoukuu.)_**"** The bell rang, and Conan glanced up before looking back down at his phone. **"TWF, KWMWYY OY GSWK, IBR O TIMW NG AG. O'EE MIEE FGH EINWK. **_(Hey, recess is over, and I have to go. I'll call you later.)_**"**

"**YWW FGH, MGBIB-MTIB, TIMW QHB OB YMTGGE! **_(See you, Conan-chan, have fun in school! )_"

Conan shook his head in annoyance at Kaito's reply, slamming the phone shut and joining the others in line. He felt a chill run down his spine, like it always did when someone was watching him closely, and he whirled around, looking for the person. He didn't notice the black figure freeze in the tree, but his bright blue eyes wandered over the large plant, narrowed as he reluctantly turned back and walked inside.

Sakamoto Hiroshi breathed a sigh of relief. He could've sworn that the kid had seen him, before he realized that normal mortals couldn't see him. But then again, the kid didn't seem like a mortal human. He looked at the conversation on his notebook, sat down, and started to interpret it.

It took about half an hour (Hiroshi was never good at those kind of things), but he frowned when he saw the name Kudou. Wasn't that the name of the detective that disappeared off the face of the planet, supposedly? Hiroshi had seen it on one of Gin's top killings, but that couldn't be right. Kudou didn't have any little siblings, and it couldn't be a cousin…too close for that. If Hiroshi had known any better, it was Kudou himself, and they were found out.

Standing quickly, he jumped out of the tree and across the buildings, killing any hollow that had gotten in his way as he quickly made his way back to headquarters…

* * *

Ichigo was out of school with Sado and Ishida, and they were watching the man in black as he left an elementary school. The man was of average height, with brown hair and soulless black eyes that were narrowed as he sped off, his slightly tanned face grim. A sword was strapped to his side, and he whipped it out, slicing a hollow neatly through as he ran.

Ishida stood. "Well, he's probably figured things out, and if I'm correct, that's the kidnapper. He's most likely off to tell the BO about Kudou."

Ichigo blinked. "Is that bad?"

"Of course that's bad!" snapped Ishida, pushing Ichigo towards the school. "That means he's in danger now, and so are the others that are involved in this! We need to get them somewhere where they can't be found, like Soul Society! Now go and tell him! Since no one else can see you, you can tell him without attracting attention!"

Ichigo nodded, and hurried towards the school, climbing in through the window.

* * *

Conan was jerked out of his doze by a hand shaking his shoulder. "Huh?" he sat up, and blinked when he saw Ichigo standing in front of him, in full Shinigami regalia. "Kurosaki-kun?" he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ichigo shook his red-haired head. "No time for that- you've been found out!"

A pure look of terror crossed Conan's childish face. "What-" he glanced at Haibara, who was oblivious to his actions. "How?!"

"You were spied on, while you were texting Kuroba," muttered Ichigo, glancing at Ishida and Sado out of the window. "We gotta go. We're taking you to Soul Society with us, along with Kuroba-"

"Haibara," added Conan. "She's in danger too. If they know about me, then they'll know about her. We have to bring her too."

Ichigo thought for a moment before yelling out the window. "Hey, Ishida! We're taking the girl Haibara with us too! Okay?"

He saw Ishida mouth the words "what for?"

"She's a part of this too! Now that Kudou's found out, we have to get her the hell out of here too, since she's the same!"

Ishida nodded, and Conan gave a note to Ichigo, who passed it to Haibara. She glanced at Conan, surprised, before looking at the note. Her eyes grew wide in fear, and she took short, gasping breaths. Conan raised his hand.

"Sensei," he called. Kobayashi looked over at the small boy, noting how he and Ai-chan didn't look so well.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" she asked, turning around. "Do you not feel good?"

Conan shook his head. "No. Haibara doesn't either. Can we go to the nurse's office?" he ignored Ichigo's sniggers.

Kobayashi nodded. "Alright, you may go." Conan nodded, grabbed Haibara by the wrist, and dragged her out the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" hissed Haibara as they walked out of the school. "Kudou, what the hell do you mean we're found out?" she was visibly shaking; Conan and Ichigo could see that. "Where are we going?"

"In hiding," Conan replied, running over to Ishida and Sado. "Ishida-san, Sado-san, and Kurosaki-san are going to help us." He stopped, frozen as a thought struck him. "_Ran!_ Oh shit, what-"

"We'll send shinigami to watch over them," assured Ishida, a little pale himself. "Yoruichi makes a very good watchperson." Conan nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Let's get Kuroba, then the hell out of here. We'll plan something when we're in soul society," growled Ichigo as Ishida and Sado grabbed Conan and Haibara.

"My apologies," said Ishida politely to Haibara, "but please bear this for a little while." Haibara nodded, unable to say anything else, and they hurried off to find Kaito.

* * *

**Things are heating up! Conan's been discovered, Haibara's freaked out, and they're heading to soul society! **

**Well, this week, I'm going to be studying, so it'll be amazing if I'm able to post something for Shades of Black and White. And holy crap it took forever to come up with the word key and cryptogram, and it took another hour just to type the messages! **

**Fun!**

* * *

"**O TIMW UWWB OBSWYNOAINIBA NTW MIYW OBSGESOBA OBGHW-YIB IBR IKOYIDI-YIB UHN O TIMWB'N UWWB IUEW NB QOBR VHMT OBQGKVINOGB. DTIN IUGHN FGH? **_(…but that can't be correct. How are there pigments that make it blue? I heard that it was clear, just with light reflecting off of the clear pigments, therefore making the sky blue.)_**"**

The reply was immediate.

"**DTIN TIMW FGH QGHBR YG QIK? **_(Where did you hear that crap?)_**"**

Conan's fingers were blurs as he replied, **"VOJHBIYTO KWBI NGER VW NTIN NTW UEIML YFB. DIY DGKLOGA GB I BWD IYYOABVWBN. YGVWNTOBA NG RG DONT OVVGKNIEONF. **_(My dad told me a while ago- you know my dad, he thinks that he's always all that, you know. He's so annoying, sometimes I want to just go and kill him.)_**"**

There was a pause before a new message arrived. **"GNTWK NTIB CIBRGKI, KOATN, LHRG? **_(That wouldn't be good, would it, Kudou?)_**"**

"**FWIT, MIKKLR ON CKGPWMN TGHAFGHLHH. **_(No, it wouldn't, but I do know a few ways how to.)_**"** The bell rang, and Conan glanced up before looking back down at his phone. **"TWF, KWMWYY OY GSWK, IBR O TIMW NG AG. O'EE MIEE FGH EINWK. **_(Well, back to jail. See you in after a few hours of pure torture.)_**"**

"**YWW FGH, MGBIB-MTIB, TIMW QHB OB YMTGGE? **_(Give a kiss to ol' haibara-chan for me, okay? )_"

* * *

He felt a chill run down his spine, and he squirmed as Genta, Ayumi, and Mistuhiko chuckled.

"Look," said Mitsuhiko, pointing. "He's felt it crawling own his back." Indeed, Conan was jumping about, trying to get to the large beetle they had put down his shirt.

Ayumi giggled. "Who knew that doing that to Conan-kun would be so much fun? He's always so serious."

Genta laughed. "We should videotape it and put it on Youtube!"

"Good idea, Genta-kun!"

* * *

"My apologies," said Ishida politely to Haibara, "but please bear this for a little while."

"No! Let go of me, you pedophile!! RAPE!! RAPE!!"

"What?!"

* * *

**Read and Review!!**


	9. And So It Begins

****

WHOOO HOOO!! THE AP WORLD HISTORY EXAM IS OVER!! …well…now there's just finals left…yeah…

**Well, here's another chapter of ****Shades of Black and White****, hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, and the code I used in the last chapter, it's more of a cryptogram. For those who don't know what a Cryptogram is, it's basically a code where each letter of the alphabet stands for another letter, so you have to substitute letters into it (for example, the letter E, since it's the most common in the alphabet, or I and A, since they can be words by themselves) until the message makes sense.**

**Ziraulo****: Thanks for your review! I'm sorry if the chapter is a little shorter, but I was under a lot of stress… (My mom wants me to get a job at some place, but it's really frustrating)…but your review cheered me up! …and I'll join your party! Yosh! I love parties!**

**Immortal-Sacrifice****: yes, it is a real code. It's called a cryptogram. Thank you for your review, and I did know that if you switch some letters, you can still read it (my sister sent me an email like that once). And yes, you did do that right- I could read it.**

**Giant-flying-radish-of-doom****: yes, I did want to read your omakes- they were very entertaining. I was even more flattered when I saw my name on one of them!! You're freakin' amazing. Thanks for the choco!**

**TopazledHannah-kun: Well, in the manga, Haibara does have a fit every time the BO is mentioned…so yeah, lots of panic attacks. And they'll still be kids, because it takes their mortal bodies, and makes it spiritual ones, so they'll still be small, since their bodies are small physically. **

**A Bibliophile: well, yes, I know they're able to come up with something better, but I was too lazy to make a harder one up (it was during Chemistry, my least favorite and last class of the day- my brain was fried by then…) and of course you could crack it! The answers were right next to them! XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DC, MK, OR BLEACH!! If I did, Hitsugaya would be my personal servant, and he would be chasing my little sisters and their friends away (so would Kenpachi). Only Sakamoto Hiroshi and his evilness are mine!!**

* * *

**And So It Begins**

Kaito's phone vibrated, and he stared at the text message from Kudou. He had been messaging Kudou Shinichi for over the past hour, and he thought that Kudou wasn't able to text him any longer due to the fact recess was over for the chibi-tantei. He was deciphering the messages on a little piece of paper, which he covered up with his binder when not in use. Some may call him paranoid, but hey, paranoia saved his life.

But he now stared at the new message, and at the piece of paper he wrote the message on. He felt fear building up inside of him, and his poker face slipped before coming back, stronger than ever. He quickly wrote a note in his mother's hand and excused himself, hurrying out of the school.

In the back of the classroom, Akako gave the tiniest of nods. "I see you've met two of the three ravens, Kuroba," she whispered. "Now the dove takes its journey into the darkness…"

* * *

Hakuba had been watching Kaito Kuroba, trying to see who or what he was texting. He supposed it was Conan-kun, but one could never be too sure without solid, definite proof.

He saw the look of panic that crossed the magician's face for a moment before the poker face slammed down. He quickly scribbled down a note and excused himself, looking as if he was fighting the urge to run. Hakuba glanced over at Aoko, but she was unaware of her friend's panic. He looked at Akako, and she was dead serious, not even a knowing smirk on the corner of her lips. As Kuroba left, a little slip of paper slid out of his binder, coming to a gentle rest by Hakuba's desk. The half-Brit picked it up, and was fairly surprised to find that it wasn't Conan-kun that Kuroba was texting, but Kudou.

'_Why on Earth would Kuroba be investigating the kidnapping?'_ the blonde detective wondered. His eyes wandered down the paper, briefly noting the recess, and for some strange reason, Kuroba addressed Kudou as _Conan-kun._

But that information wasn't what shocked him, but the last message Kuroba had received.

"_**Kuroba, get the hell out of school! We've been found out! We'll meet you at Karakura high school- Haibara, Ishida-san, Kurosaki-san, Sado-san, and I will meet you there. JUST GET OUT!!"**_

The bell rang, and Hakuba stood, collecting his things. But, unlike the rest of the class heading to lunch, he left the school, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a familiar number.

Kaito's phone was ringing as he ran down the street. He took a moment to compose himself and took out the phone.

"Hello?" he said, his voice shaking a little before he steeled himself.

"Kuroba, what the hell is going on?!"

Kaito paled and stopped dead in his tracks. "Hakuba?" he almost whispered. "What-did you-"

"Yes, I read your conversation, Kuroba, what do you and Kudou-kun- or whoever the hell he is right now- think you're doing?! Messing with a syndicate on your own?!"

"We can't tell you," said Kaito stubbornly, his jaw set.

"Kuroba, dammit, why don't you call the police-"

"We can't!" snapped Kaito, now very scared and annoyed. "Look, Hakuba, we can't tell you why-"

"And why not?!" demanded a voice from behind him.

Kaito whirled around, and Hakuba suddenly found a card gun pressed up to his head. He froze, but his glare never wavered.

Kaito sighed, relaxing and putting the gun away. Hakuba closed his phone, feeling no triumph at the now confirmed suspicion of Kuroba being the legendary Kaitou Kid 1412 as he placed his phone into his pocket. "Hakuba…it's dangerous. We can't involve anyone else-"

"Kuroba." Hakuba cut him off. "All syndicates are dangerous-"

"No! Hakuba, this one is _dangerous_!" Hakuba took a step back at Kaito's near yell. "You don't get it! This is _world wide_!" Hakuba's eyes widened. "These are the ones that killed Oyaji, and hurt Kudou-"

"What?!" Hakuba exclaimed, and Kaito stopped himself. He'd lost it- he'd lost a grip on his composure, and he had gone too far- "Who else knows?!"

Kaito shook his head. "Never mind. Forget I said-"

"Kuroba!" Hakuba yelled. Kaito froze. "Look," Hakuba growled. "I can't just let you and Kudou-kun continue to do whatever you're doing." Kaito's eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened. "So I'm going with you." Kaito blinked as Hakuba went on. "I refuse to be in the dark anymore, Kuroba-"

Kaito shook his head frantically. "Hakuba, no-"

"Kuroba, tell me as we go meet up with Kudou-kun and his friends." Kaito sighed. There was no chance of changing Hakuba's mind now. The stiff look in his eyes was there now, and there was no way he could get rid of it.

"Fine, you win. But don't blame me if you get killed," he grumbled, turning and hurrying down the street. Hakuba grinned, following after him.

"Good man."

* * *

"What's HE doing here?!" screeched Conan and Ai unanimously, pointing at the half-Brit.

Ichigo blinked. "Well, maybe-" he stopped "never mind. I don't know."

Kaito sighed. "He wouldn't let me leave without him," the magician said wearily.

"Damn right I wouldn't," muttered Hakuba. Ai's eyes flashed.

"Who are they?!" she demanded, turning to Conan and jabbing the small boy in the chest. "How do you know we can trust them?! And WHY in hell did you not tell me?!"

"It's because you'd have a panic attack, Haibara," Conan rolled his eyes, but sweat stood out on his forehead. "I have full confidence in Hakuba and Kuroba, though I would prefer it if Hakuba wasn't here," he added. Hakuba's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo shrugged. "Well, he seems okay to me."

"What about Aizen?" Ishida prompted.

"Oh…yeah…" Ai and Hakuba looked around, to see who the others were talking to.

"Don't always trust on sight, Kurosaki-san," Conan added, his eyes narrowing from under oversized glasses. "First impressions aren't always the case."

"Kurosaki-san, you might want to go and come back visible," Kaito said with a weak grin, noting the looks of confusion on their companions' faces.

"We're leaving when I get back," Ichigo replied. "I called Urahara to let him know we are coming." The others nodded, and Ai and Hakuba traded glances.

"So…" Hakuba squatted down to Conan's height. "I hear you're Kudou?"

Conan and Ai jumped.

"That's impossible," said Ai coldly. "Kudou's in high school. How on earth-"

"He read our conversation," interjected Kaito, gesturing to Conan. Conan sighed.

"You're as bad as Hattori…" he muttered. Hakuba blinked.

"Wait, Hattori knows? Good lord, he doesn't seem like the type-"

"-to hold a secret, yeah," Conan wearily rubbed his temples. "It's a wonder that Ran hasn't figured me out."

"She's thought about it," snickered Kaito, "she cornered you down."

"Yeah, I know. Then you show up, and since you're basically my double, it makes things a whole lot easier." Conan said.

"Okay, let's go," Ichigo said, hurrying up. Hakuba and Ai jumped. Who the hell was that, and where did he come from?

"Urahara-san's house?" Sado asked. That was the first time he had spoken that day.

Ishida nodded. "Yeah, Urahara-san's, and if Yoruichi-san's there, things should be a whole lot easier.

* * *

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, what can I do for you today?" Urahara asked, lazily stretching on the step of his shop. He eyed them all. "And who are your friends? Interesting looking people."

"Urahara-san, we need you to contact Soul Society and let us go there," Ishida said immediately, stepping up.

Urahara's smile fell a little.

"How do these people know of Soul Society?" he asked. A female walked out of the store, her dark face frowning as she too up a position beside Urahara.

"Urahara, you know how Shinigami have been disappearing, right?" Ichigo said.

The female frowned even more. "Yes, what does that have to do with-"

"We've found the kidnapper," said Conan, stepping up. "A shinigami, but he's working for a large crime syndicate, and they possibly have the object that your kind have been looking for, the Hougyoukuu."

"Kurosaki-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Urahara snapped, sitting up and standing.

Ichigo hesitated, and Kaito spoke up. "Urahara-san, this is serious. We're now running for our lives at this very moment," Hakuba stiffened. He hadn't known _that_. "They'll stop at nothing to get what they want, even if it's up to the point where they'll need to invade Soul Society."

"This isn't some petty little problem, Urahara-san," Conan said, his eyes flashing. "This is the beginning of a turf war, if our theory is correct."

Urahara studied at the now serious Conan.

Yoruichi gave a cat-like grin, her fangs bared. "You've got guts, kid," she chuckled. "Let's go. Urahara's had the gate ready for quite a long time now, haven't you?"

Urahara gave a sheepish grin. "You can always read me like a book," he scratched the back of his head. "Let's go. Yoruichi, go with them and help explain to Soul Society, will you?"

Yoruichi smirked before opening the trap door with a kick, "will do. Come on, kid, let's go." She grabbed Conan around the waist, and jumped down, ignoring Conan's yell.

Kaito looked around in amazement as he climbed down the ladder. "Wow, this is amazing!" he laughed crazily as he performed tricks on the ladder, falling several feet before catching onto the ladder.

"Kuroba!!" Hakuba roared, alarmed as Kaito completely jumped off the ladder, still sixty feet away from the ground.

Kaito laughed, pressing a button on his belt. Kaitou Kid's trademark cape flowed out, and soon a hang glider was soaring around the room.

"Impressive," Urahara grinned, looking up. Kaito saluted as he touched down. "Thank you, Urahara-san," Kaito said cheerfully, tucking the cape away. "I try my best."

"Yoruichi-san, can you let me down?" Conan asked. Yoruichi grinned.

"Sure," she said, and she dropped him onto his face. Conan scowled, and was about to shoot a tranquilizer needle at the smirking female when he thought of something.

"Yoruichi-san, I have a question," he stood, brushing himself off. "When we get to Soul Society, and everything's explained, can you go out and watch over my friend, Ran?" he asked.

"Girlfriend?" Yoruichi teased, ruffling his hair. Conan blushed.

"Yeah...kinda. But the Syndicate we were talking about knows about me now, and I'm afraid they'll target her and try to kill her while I'm gone…"

Yoruichi's smile softened. "Don't worry kid, I'll do it. What's her name?"

"Mouri Ran. She lives in Beika." Yoruichi nodded, ruffling his hair once again.

Hakuba and Ai were just stepping off the ladder when they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh, Hakuba, Haibara, hold on," Ichigo said as they turned. Kaito and Conan grinned as Hakuba and Ai and went through the whole "Holy-crap-my-soul's-been-forced-out-of-my-body-but-I'm-not-dead" process.

"The gate!" Urahara proclaimed loudly when Hakuba and Haibara finished, pale and shaken up. He tapped a bit of the air, and the gate came into being. Conan, Kaito, Hakuba, and Haibara jumped, while Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, and Yoruichi stood there, looking bored as Urahara explained the properties of the gate.

"So it'll basically turn us into spiritual beings?" Conan said once Urahara was finished. Urahara nodded, delighted.

"Exactly, kid." He tapped the gate. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun," Ichigo turned around, and the bottom of Urahara's cane rammed into his face, forcing his spirit out.

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped, rubbing his head where it had hit the ground.

"Did you bring Kon?" the man in a hat and clogs asked mildly. Ichigo nodded, pulling out a small green ball and placing it into his body's mouth as the others watched, interested.

Conan started. "Kon?" he asked as Ichigo's body sat up. "Wasn't he the stuffed lion…?"

"Huh?" the others asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, standing. "But we can put his soul into all sorts of things, and when I need it, he takes my place. But normally we just put him in a stuffed lion."

"It's horrible," shuddered Kon. "Yuzu always dresses me up, and Ichigo and Rukia-neechan always abuse me!" he wailed.

"Whatever." Ichigo grabbed Conan. "We're going to need to run, and you won't be able to keep up," he explained at Conan's indignant squawk.

"Ready?" Yoruichi asked, folding her arms.

"Hold on a moment, Yoruichi," Urahara said pleasantly. "What about Kuroba-kun and Hakuba-kun? I believe they will not be able to keep up, for they don't have the speed most spiritual beings do."

"You're right," Yoruichi said thoughtfully. She marched up to Hakuba. "Sado-kun, grab Kuroba-kun." Sado nodded, and Kaito jumped onto the large teen's back cheerfully.

Hakuba, however, had turned a bright red as Yoruichi grabbed him. She was surprisingly strong, stronger than he had expected.

"This is so humiliating," he muttered. Yoruichi smirked at him.

"Get used to it. You probably won't be able to defend yourself if hollows or shinigami attack, and we'll probably need to save your but a few times, got it?" Hakuba swallowed and nodded. Yoruichi's yellow eyes narrowed as she grinned wolfishly.

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

**Yosh! Another chapter finished! Well, the updates will probably be more frequent after next week, for finals are approaching, and after this next week, school will be over, so I'll be free to write more and update more. **

**Lol my sister found a turtle, and my dog's trying to eat it, much to her distress and despair.**

**Long chapter, about ten pages…**

* * *

**Fun!**

Kaito whirled around, and Hakuba suddenly found a card gun pressed up to his head. He froze, but his glare never wavered

"Stop looking at me like that!" Kaito roared, and he pulled the trigger. And that was how Hakuba, the half-Brit detective, died.

* * *

"What's HE doing here?!" screeched Conan and Ai unanimously, pointing at the half-Brit. "Nobody likes him, so why is he coming?"

Hakuba scowled. "Fine, if that's how you feel." He pulled out a gun, and suddenly started to shoo. "HA HA HA HA HA HA DIE!!"

* * *

But that information wasn't what shocked him, but the last message Kuroba had received.

"_**Your momma is so fat that when she told the doctor her weight, the doctor said, 'I want your weight, not your telephone number.' Your turn."**_

* * *

"Kuroba!!" Hakuba roared, alarmed as Kaito completely jumped off the ladder, still sixty feet away from the ground.

Kaito laughed, pressing a button on his belt. But, for some strange reason, nothing happened, and Kaito Kuroba fell to his doom, screaming.

* * *

**Review, and I'll send you some pocky :D**


	10. The Breakthrough

**Hey everybody…I AM SO FREAKIN' SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I finally got a job, so that's part of the issue…and I should probably stop making excuses…I got a DeviantART account (D3athrav3n92), so check that out. I still have to post my new pictures on there, so it might take a while before there are actually any GOOD pictures there…but seriously, I am really sorry for the wait. I don't know what happened. Seriously, I don't. But its summer vacation, and I guess that's reason enough…**

**Lanelle****: Thanks for your review! First time, no? Well, I think that though their personalities would clash **_**a little**_**, but in other words, you're right, they probably would get along…I'll have to input that in somehow…**

**TopazledHannah-kun****: never mind about the typo…you were right…and don't worry, I fixed it ;;**

**Kari Minamoto****: I guess you'll have to find out (sorry, I've answered this question about three times already, and I'm starting to get a little tired, so you'll find out in this chapter). And you were making sense, don't worry.**

**Ziraulo****: I'm glad you liked it! My younger sister suggested it. I'll pass on the iced tea, but thanks for the cake, roasted chicken, and bowl of mushroom soup! I love mushroom soup! Do you need any help with the OC riot? I'm handy with a pole, broom, sword, or any sword-like weapon in my hands.**

**Narumi Rhen****: Thanks for your support! I was kind of nervous, starting this fic, but people seem to like it, and now it's on chapter ten! WOOT!**

**Immortal-Sacrifice****: sorry…I've been reading too many murder fics and books…**

**Athina Dark-Angel of Death****: like I said to _Kari Minamo_to; you'll find out, and don't worry, Kudo-tantei will show up sooner or later (I can assure you of that).**

**Gundamzbd36****: well, most of them do. Conan, Ai, and Kaito have a good reason though, don't they? I mean, they're being hunted down.**

**A Bibliophile****: I know!! It doesn't help that my brother's encouraging me to play warcraft! But anyways, I told **_**Immortal-Sacrifice**_** this already, but…I really do need to lay off my dark and scary murder books…I've read three this week…and thanks for your review! I've gotten one from you for every chapter!**

_**People that really deserve awesome cookies and brownies**_**: ****A Bibliophile, Immortal-Sacrifice, TopazledHannah-kun, and Ziraulo****! They've reviewed on almost every chapter (I think)! **

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, DC, OR MK, AND I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHY I'M IN UPPER CAPS! Thank you. And Sakamoto Hiroshi is mine…but you can cuddle him for his evilness!**

**Chapter Ten!**

* * *

**The Breakthrough**

He was out in the city when he heard the news.

He just sat there, completely stunned as the cigarette fell from his mouth. His partner-in-crime had also obtained a look of disbelief, despite the fact that he was wearing sunglasses and a black hat, so his expression wasn't as clear as the one his 'aniki' had.

"I thought so," Gin finally murmured, turning his Porsche 365A around, heading back to the base. "I knew he wasn't dead, if Sherry had something to do with it."

"What are we going to do, aniki?" Vodka asked, utterly bewildered as he adjusted his black sunglasses.

Gin lit another cigarette, tossing the old one out of the window. "We're going to get our orders, then eliminate the brat," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Sherry, too?" Vodka asked, obviously overwhelmed by this new tide of information.

Gin chuckled darkly. "Oh, yes, Sherry will be terminated, if I have anything to do with it," he said, his cold eyes narrowing as they drove through the busy streets of Tokyo. "Nobody gets away from me, not even the famous Kudou Shinichi and the traitor, Sherry."

* * *

Sakamoto Hiroshi paced angrily next to the prisoners. Despite his outward attitude towards people, he did like a good conversation; he was a very social person.

"Hiroshi-kun, what's wrong?" Orihime asked, peering through the bars of the room she and Tatsuki were being held in. Over the past few days, she had found that Hiroshi was very pleasant to talk to.

"I was just thinking about my lunch," he replied, frowning and folding his arms, stopping his pacing to lean against the wall, his Zanpaktou clinking quietly against the concrete wall. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Oh! What did you have for lunch?" she asked, clapping her hands.

Hiroshi shook his head. "Some jerk put Ranch in my salad," he grumbled.

Orihime thought for a moment. "You know what I'd put in my salad?" she asked, and Hiroshi raised a dark eyebrow. Orihime went on, answering his unasked question with a pump of her fist. "Sweet an' sour sauce!" she cheered.

Tatsuki silently gagged in the corner.

Sakamoto Hiroshi thought about it. "Really?" he said, and Orihime nodded enthusiastically.

"Or maybe some ketchup," the red-head supplied, ignoring Tatsuki's groan.

Hiroshi thought. "Well, I'll have to try that sometime," he said, and then a new thought struck him. "Hey, you know that famous detective kid? Kudou Shinichi?"

Tatsuki stopped pretending to gag. "The savior of the police? The one that suddenly disappeared? That one?"

Hiroshi grinned. "Yeah; this syndicate thought they killed him, but it turned out that he wasn't dead, just in hiding." Orihime's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Really?" She exclaimed, pressing up against the door to hear properly. "How?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "I was the one that found him. Him and this traitor to the organization, Sherry. Apparently Sherry made a poison before she left, and it was untested, and they gave it to Kudou Shinichi. But instead of killing him, he's now a first grader at Teitan Elementary, and Sherry's with him, in the same situation."

Tatsuki groaned. "Great, if there was anyone that would be able to figure out this mess, it would have been him, and now he's found. Just our luck."

"Don't be like that, Tatsuki," Orihime said cheerfully. "I'm sure that he'd be able to find us, if he takes on the case."

"Actually, he has," Hiroshi said. "It was in a text message that he sent to some guy named Kuroba- a guy that this syndicate's been watching for a while. He's the infamous Kaitou Kid, so it looks like Kudou and Kuroba have partnered up. But they've disappeared, and we're looking for him now."

Orihime gaped. "Kaitou Kid?" She exclaimed, and Hiroshi grinned, before turning away.

"Oh, before I go, you'll be having new roommates soon," he added, and he turned away. Tatsuki and Orihime traded confused looks.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Tatsuki asked, frowning.

Orihime shrugged. "I don't know…"

* * *

Haibara grumbled into Ishida's shoulder as they ran. "I feel so inferior…" she muttered, and Ishida grinned, trying to keep up with the others.

"Just bear it for a little longer, Haibara-san," he panted, pumping his legs as fast as he could. "We're almost there."

"Don't look back!" Yoruichi called, as a reminder.

"We know, we know! You don't have to remind us!" Ichigo yelled back, and Conan shook his head. He was humiliated and embarrassed, being carried, but then again, it wasn't as bad as Hakuba, who had to be carried by Yoruichi herself. The half-Brit in question was completely red in the face as Yoruichi carried him, leading at the front of the group.

Kaito looked over Sado's shoulder. "It looks like we're almost there," he supplied. The big teen only grunted, shoving Ishida up front when he started to lag behind. Kaito sprang off of Sado's back; sprinting for the entrance with a whoop, cart wheeling.

Hakuba sweatdropped. "Kuroba, honestly, we're going into new territory. Can't you make a good impression?"

"Yeah, says the one who's being carried by a girl," Haibara called from the back, and Hakuba turned even redder, if that was possible. He mumbled something incoherent, and Conan sighed. Ichigo shifted him, grinning back at the small boy.

"We're almost there, Kudou. And once we explain things, Yoruichi'll go back to protect your girlfriend." Conan blushed slightly, and they were out.

"Thanks," Haibara said crisply, sliding off Ishida's back as the teen leaned over and gasped for breath. He nodded back, wiping the sweat off his face.

"We're here," Ichigo said, dropping Conan, who gave a loud yelp as he fell. "Oh, sorry," the red-head apologized, and Conan glared at him, rubbing his backside as he stood.

"Wow, this place is great!" Kaito yelled, looking around at the deserted streets. The others sweatdropped.

"Kuroba, this is a deserted town," Hakuba said, dropping out of Yoruichi's grasp indignantly. "There's nobody here."

"Oh, right, I knew that," Kaito grinned, bouncing up and down. "But it's so nice here," he said, looking around. "Look, there's so much color- much more than Tokyo! Everything seems to be brighter!"

Conan shrugged it off. "Yoruichi-san, what are we supposed to do here?" he asked, turning to Yoruichi, who had started to inspect her nails.

She gave him a cat-like grin. "We wait."

They stared at her, and she frowned. "What?"

Ichigo swore. "I thought we were coming here to fight or something!"

Yoruichi glared at him. "That's what you did last time, Ichigo-kun. This time there's no need to fight past all the captains and their subordinates." To prove her point, she crossed her legs, and sat down.

The others traded looks and sighed.

"Someone will probably come to get us," Ishida said hopefully, fiddling with his cape as the others sat down.

Kaito shrugged. "Well, while we wait, who would like a magic show?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "You're a magician?"

"One of the best," Kaito laughed, pulling a string of handkerchiefs out of his sleeve. Hakuba groaned.

"Don't encourage him," he muttered, but it was too late, for Kaito had turned Ichigo's hair blue.

"Damn you!" Ichigo jumped up furiously as the others laughed, and drew his sword. "You better be good at running, Kuroba," he threatened, and went after the young magician. Laughing, Kaito easily dodged Ichigo's wild swings, wishing that it was Aoko he was taunting instead of a hot-headed shinigami.

* * *

Mouri Ran's day had been fairly quiet. Of course, it had been a school day, but for a rowdy day of school, it was still one of those days. Sonoko was engrossed in a text message conversation that Makoto was having with her, and all of her other friends were talking in their own little groups.

"Mouri?" She looked up at her teacher, who was standing by the door, next to the principal. Trading worried glances with Sonoko, who whispered (quite helpfully), "What'd you do, Ran?"

"Nothing!" she mouthed back, turning to the principal. He beckoned to her, and she left the room, following with a confused expression upon her face.

"Sit down," he said when she reached his office. Highly worried now, she sat, wringing and twisting her hands nervously. He sat down with a sigh, looked up, and smiled gently when he saw her expression. "Don't worry," he assured her, placing a bowl of mints in front of her. "You're not in trouble. Actually, this concerns a boy that you're taking care of…?"

Ran blinked, taking a mint, but she didn't eat it. "Conan? What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"

The Principal shook his head, now growing serious. "We don't know," he said, and a look of horror crossed Ran's face. "He and his friend, Haibara Ai, were sick, and they left school, but they never came home."

Ran stood. "What?!" she exclaimed, dropping the mint. "I- Conan- need-"

The Principal scribbled a note. "You're free to go home, Mouri-san," he said gently, and grabbing the note, she dashed out of the school, hastily grabbing her things and heading home.

But she never made it home.

She was hurrying down alleys to get home faster- a fatal mistake on her part. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pole smashed down on the side of her head. Dazed, she fell, and dimly she heard the voices of her attackers.

"…What are we going to do with her?"

"We're holding her for ransom. Kudou'll give himself up when he finds out that we have his best friends under our control, Vodka. Get her into the car."

And Mouri ran passed out.

* * *

Hattori Heiji was very annoyed. He had not heard anything from Kudou for the past few days. In all, it was starting to aggravate him. Not to mention that a certain, pony-tailed female was getting on his case.

"Mou, Heiji, I'm telling you, the answer was A, the Tokugawa period!"

"Damn it, Kazuha, give me a break! I don't give a damn about that history exam!"

Kazuha scowled, stopping and putting her hands on her hips. "What if you got it wrong, though?" she demanded, and Heiji sighed in exasperation. Stupid women…

"Look, it's over, and I'm probably never going to take it again. I don't need to worry about it," he snapped, and turned away, just as a car stopped by them. Heiji looked at the window quizzically, and Kazuha dropped her stern posture.

The window slid down, and a gun protruded out of it.

"Scream, and I'll shoot," a man warned, aiming his gun at Kazuha. "Both of you, hands in the air."  
Slowly, they raised their hands.

"Good," the man said, and suddenly Heiji felt his hands being bound. He whirled around, and saw nothing but a floating piece of rope. Wait a minute- no, there was something there…something blurry, but he couldn't tell…his hands were dropped, bound tightly. Kazuha gave a whimper, and he looked over to see her being bound the same way. But no, this time, there was something there. He could tell that it was a man, but barely- he couldn't distinguish any recognizable features, no hair color, nothing. The gun jerked towards them.

"Both of you, in the car," snarled the man, and gingerly, they climbed in, watching the man with the gun warily. They heard a shout, and quickly, the door was slammed, almost catching Heiji's foot in the process. The front door slammed, and the blurry figure of the person settled down as the car took off, the driver shooting at the pedestrian as they went by. A scream, then all was quiet.

Kazuha glanced at the dark-skinned teen, her green eyes wide with terror. Heiji gritted his teeth, and swore silently under his breath.

That night, the news posted several reports how two children and six teenagers disappeared that day…

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked that chapter. Again, extremely sorry for the long wait (hides out in closet until angry mob recedes). My new job is taking a lot of time (at Arby's- don't ever eat there, seriously), and I'm having less time on my hands, with all of the chores my mom's shoving on me as well. Not to mention three siblings to take care of (okay, fine, so my brother's nineteen, but he acts like he's ten or so). I'll try to post faster next time.**

**Lots of stuff going on! It's going to start bouncing all over the place, now that the action's started.**

**Fun!**

That night, the news posted several reports of how Big Bird from _Sesame Street_ strangled his TV director because of a row they had earlier…and how Elmo had to knock the crazy yellow bird out.

* * *

"We're holding her for ransom. Kudou'll give himself up when he finds out that we have his best friends under our control, Vodka. Get her into the car."

And Mouri Ran screamed and punched them in the face, running off yelling, "PERVERTS!" to attract passersby's attention.

* * *

Orihime gaped. "Michael Jackson?" She exclaimed, and Hiroshi and Tatsuki looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell? Where'd that come from?"

Hiroshi shrugged. "Must be one of the author's random thought swings," he muttered as Orihime explained her thought process.

* * *

"Mou, Heiji, I'm telling you, the sky is green!"

"Damn it, Kazuha, give me a break! I don't give a damn about the sky! Leave me alone! Mataku, you're so annoying!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Review, please!**

* * *


	11. Caged

**AND I AM BACK!! I just got back from NYC, and I wrote this chapter while I was there…and the weather's having mood swings again.**

**TopazledHannah****-****kun****: Thanks for your review, as always…I'm glad you checked out my DeviantART profile! Sorry if I can draw Link ; I didn't mean to make you jealous or anything…I hate doing his hair, though…blegh.**

**Narumi Rhen****: thanks for your review too…but I don't know how to respond to it… (sweatdrops)**

**Ziraulo****: My sister was watching Sesame Street when I typed the last chapter…so I got inspiration from that. And sure, I'll have some pocky… (Sits down). I always love catfights. And I won't say anything about the story…it'll ruin the spoilers!**

**A Bibliophile****: Good, I'm not the only with random thought swings…hooray for randomness!**

**Lokemele****: Don't worry, everything will work out…you'll soon see…**

**Unknown1412****: Wow, a fan girl squeal! I don't think I've ever been treated to one of those before…Glad you liked it! I have many inspirations for the Fun! Section at the end…**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**!!:**** I do not, repeat, DO NOT own DC, Bleach, or MK. They would all be my personal secretaries if I did.**

**And I can't believe I'm on chapter eleven…wow…**

* * *

**Caged**

Orihime was jerked awake when the door swung open. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes when a girl was thrown in. Orihime's eyes flew open in shock, and she hurried to the fallen girl. Tatsuki stood and glared at Hiroshi, who grinned in response.

"What the hell are you doing, treating a girl like that?" The black-haired girl yelled. Hiroshi shrugged, and turned away.

"She looks fine to me," he commented. "She's only a little dazed. Vodka did a number to her a few hours before I arrived, and she still hasn't woken up."

Orihime checked the girl's wound. It was a bloody mess, and she clapped her hands to the clips in her hair.

"Ayame, Shun'ō, Sōten Kisshun!" she cried. "I repel thee!"

Two small figures flew out, one red and pink with black hair, the other pink and blue, with bright red hair.

"Finally!" The one with red hair stretched, hovering over the girl's wound. She rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Come on, Ayame, let's get started!" The other one nodded meekly before they created a golden light around the wound, encasing it, and within moments, it sealed up. Hiroshi whistled in amazement as the two finished the healing.

"Do you need anything else?" Ayame asked, turning to Orihime.

Orihime smiled and shook her head. "No, that's all, thank you guys so much!"

"Not a problem!" Shun'ō said, and they both retreated back to her hair pins as the girl stirred and sat up, looking around wildly.

"What-Conan-kun-" she blurted, stopped, and stared at Tatsuki, who stared back.

"I don't believe it…" Tatsuki murmured, helping her up.

Orihime looked between the two. "Do you know each other?" she asked, her gray eyes wide.

Tatsuki nodded eagerly, smiling. "Orihime, remember that one competition that I lost?"

Orihime thought. "The one where that beastly gorilla girl broke your arm-"

"No, the other one," Tatsuki said impatiently.

Orihime clapped her hands together. "Oh! That one! Yeah, why?"

Tatsuki grinned at the befuddled brown-haired girl. "She's the one that beat me! This is Mouri Ran. Ran, this is Inoue Orihime."

Orihime gaped. "Mouri? As in Mouri Kogoro, the sleeping detective?"

Ran nodded solemnly. "That's my otousan." She paused and looked around the small room. "Where am I?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "In a prison cell, held captive. Other than that, I have no idea. We've been in this room for about…" she checked her cell phone. "About two weeks."

Ran's eyes widened. "I almost forgot!" she yelped, and she rushed to the door. "Conan-kun! Ai-chan, are you here?"

Tatsuki frowned at the dark brunette. "Who? Ran-san, there's no one else other than us and Sakamoto-san."

"Sakamoto-san?" Ran asked, puzzled. "There's no one else here."

Tatsuki and Orihime sighed while Hiroshi snickered. This was going to be a very long day…

* * *

Megure was swamped, as well as the rest of the police force.

"Megure-keibu, we've got a call from Teitan elementary about the disappearance of two of their students."

"Keibu, Mouri-tantei's here, he says that it's important."

"Tell him I'm busy."

"Hai!" The officer saluted and left before returning moments later. "He's refusing to leave, and he wants to know what happened to Ran-san and Conan-kun."

Megure sat bolt upright. "What? Send him in, quickly!" The officer saluted again and left as the portly inspector turned to Miwako Sato, who was standing patiently by his desk. "Now, who were the two students?"

Sato saluted. "Sir, the two students were Conan-kun and Ai-chan, and they were supposed to arrive home, sick, but they never did. The rest of the Detective boys arrived home safely from school, hours later."

Megure sat back with a sigh. "And why does that not surprise me?" he grumbled, and officer Sato shrugged. The telephone rang, and Megure picked it up, just as Mouri Kogoro ran in.

"Megure-keibu-!" he bellowed, and Megure waved at him impatiently as Sato quieted him down.

"WHAT?!" Sato and Kogoro jumped at the inspector's startled shout. "When-where-how-" He listened for a moment, and nodded solemnly. "Alright, we'll keep an eye out." He placed the phone back down, sighing.

"Megure-keibu, my daughter and that brat have gone missing!" Kogoro snapped, banging his fist down onto the desk's glossy surface for emphasis. "And-"

Megure groaned and rubbed at his temples. "Your daughter and Conan-kun aren't the only ones," he snapped. "I just got a call from Nakamori-keibu, and his daughter, Aoko-san, a boy by the name of Kuroba Kaito, seventeen, and the director's son, Hakuba Saguru, have all vanished, as well as Haibara Ai, classmate of Conan-kun and relative to Agasa-Hakase."

"Keibu!" Shiratori busted in, ignoring Kogoro's pale face and Sato's grimace. "We've gotten a call from Hattori Heizo in Osaka. He says his son Heiji and Toyama's daughter, Kazuha, have been kidnapped. Eyewitness said they were heading towards Tokyo before they shot him."

"Did he say the car?" Megure demanded, standing. Shiratori checked his notes.

"Black Porsche 365A," he stated, and Sato growled quietly.

"That's the one who kidnapped those girls two weeks ago," she said fiercely. Shiratori nodded before turning back to Megure.

"And that's not all," he said, ruffling through his notes. "I've gotten a call from the head of the police in Karakura town, and he says that three students never showed up for school, and their parents don't know where they are. But a pedestrian has said that he saw the three, Ishida Uryuu, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Sado Yasutora, in front of the school for a few minutes, along with a blonde foreign boy, about the age of seventeen, a boy with messy black hair, also around the same age, and two small children, a boy with black hair and glasses, and a small, blonde girl. He said that they all looked tense and were looking around."

"The two children must have been Ai-chan and Conan-kun," Sato said seirously, folding her arms. Megure nodded.

"The blonde boy sounds like Hakuba-san," he said, seizing the telephone. "Let me call Nakamori-keibu. I'll ask him about Hakuba-san and the other boy, and Sato, call Conan-kun's parents and Agasa-hakase. Shiratori, get the men who are familiar with Conan-kun and Ran-san, and call Hattori-keibu and ask him to send the men that know Heiji-kun and Kazuha-san over immediately." Shiratori and Sato saluted before hurrying away.

Kogoro stood. "I'll go look for any other information," he said quietly. Megure nodded.

"Get back here when you get some," the inspector replied, punching in the numbers. "We can't take any chances. It looks like the kidnapper's targeting the police force and you, and it looks like there's quite a few of them working together. We can't afford to lose anyone else." Kogoro nodded, and he left, feeling anger rise through him.

If anyone hurt his precious Ran…or that little four-eyed brat…

* * *

Kazuha gave a yelp as she and Heiji were unceremoniously thrown into a cell. She struggled to sit up, but Heiji was on top of her, grunting. "Aho, get off!"

"Kazuha-chan? Heiji-kun?" Kazuha and Heiji looked up in surprise to see Ran kneeling in front of them.

"Ran-chan?!" Kazuha exclaimed, shoving Heiji off and sitting up. "You too? What are you doing here?"

Ran shrugged, helping the girl up as Heiji, grumbling under his breath, stood.

"What's going on?" Kazuha asked Ran, looking around the small cell, glancing at Tatsuki, Orihime, and a third girl in confusion. "Wow, Ran-chan, that girl looks just like you!"

Ran smiled weakly. "I know; that's Nakamori Aoko-chan, and-"

"Nakamori? As in blow-hard Inspector Nakamori Ginzo?" Heiji interrupted, staring at the girl. She grinned slightly.

"Yes, he's famous for his temper," she said with a small smile. Kazuha elbowed the dark teen in the ribs, glaring at him for interrupting Ran.

"-And this is Arisawa Tatsuki-chan; we were in the same karate tournament, and she's a black belt too, and this is Inoue Orihime-chan. Guys, this is Toyama Kazuha-chan, and this is Hattori Heiji-kun. Aoko-chan came in a few minutes before you two, while Tatsuki-chan and Orihime-chan have been here for a few weeks. I came in a few hours ago."

"But why would the syndicate kidnap you guys?" Tatsuki demanded, frowning and folding her arms. "I can understand why Orihime and I were kidnapped, from what Sakamoto-san told us, but I have no clue why you guys are here."

"It's because of Kudou." Everyone looked at Heiji, who looked solemn and serious. Ran and Kazuha blinked.

"Shinichi? Why? Is-is this the case he's been away on?" Ran asked tentatively. Heiji snorted.

"Away? He's-" realizing what he was about to say, he clapped a hand over his mouth, cursing his big mouth inwardly.

A hand touched the back of his head, and the next thing he knew, his face was pressing into the ground by a glowering Kazuha. "Ow! Aho, what are you doing?!"

"Tell Ran-chan about Kudou-kun," growled Kazuha, pushing down harder, earning a grunt for her efforts. "She's been waiting for him to come back, and since it's his fault she's in this mess, she has a right to know, aho!"

Heiji hesitated, looking up to see five pairs of eyes fixed on him, three of curiosity, one very green and annoyed set, and one blue set of…was it hope? He couldn't tell.

So he gave in.

"Neechan, I'd hate to break this to you…" he sighed. "Kudou is Conan." _He's going to kill me when he finds out,_ he added silently.

Ran froze as the information sank in. Here it was, finally, and yet…it still hurt.

"He…was with me the entire time?" she whispered. "The phone calls, the letters…they were all fake?"

Heiji scratched his head. "I don't know about that…" He looked down, avoiding her tearful gaze with a pained expression on his dark face.

Kazuha, startled, released Heiji's head, then faced him when he stood. "Aho, why'd you keep it a secret from her? Now you've hurt Ran-chan!"

Aoko got up to comfort her new friend as Heiji angrily turned toward his childhood friend. "Aho yourself! It wasn't _my _fault Kudou wanted to keep it a secret! _He_ didn't want anyone else to know!"

Kazuha scowled, tapping her foot. "Then how do _you_ know?' she demanded.

Heiji glared, gesturing wildly. "I figured it out on my own, at that one Holmes Freak tour case I told you about! I pretty much had to blackmail him to get him to tell me!"

"Well, then why didn't he want to tell?"

"Because he wanted to protect us from this syndicate, to stop THIS from happening!" Heiji roared.

Kazuha paused, her green eyes wide. "Oh," she said quietly, and sat.

Ran remained quiet, and Aoko remained beside her. It was unnerving to see her beside Ran; they were so alike in appearance, the only difference being the fact that Aoko's hair was slightly messier than Ran's.

"Heiji-kun?" Heiji looked up at Ran. "Tell me everything you know about what happened to Shinichi."

* * *

Conan sneezed, rubbing his nose. Kaito elbowed him in the ribs. "You're being talked about," he grinned.

Hakuba raised an eyebrow. "Kudou-kun, or Edogawa-kun?" he questioned. His hair had been turned into a deep shade of maroon by Kaito earlier, much to Ichigo and Kaito's delight (Ichigo's hair had been turned blue), and to Hakuba's deep annoyance.

Kaito opened his mouth, ready to reply, when he closed it, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know," he said, "let me get back to you."

Haibara shook her head. "Meaning, never," she said, smirking.

Kaito gaped at the small girl. "Hey!"

Yoruichi leapt to her feet. "Stop bickering, children," she said with a cat-like grin. "Company's here."

Conan, Ichigo, and Sado scrambled to their feet while the others straightened. Hakuba yanked the wrinkles out of his polo, frowning up at his maroon bangs while the last trace of a card vanished from Kaito's hands. Haibara folded her arms; Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose; Conan fingered his wristwatch; Ichigo reached up for his sword.

Yoruichi chuckled at their nervousness. "It's only Ukitake," she told them, and Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado relaxed. The others, however, kept up their appearance as a man approached them, white hair gleaming as wan eyes looked out at them. And beside him…

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, pointing at her, confusion evident on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Rukia bounded forward…and knocked him to the ground.

"Idiot!" she raged, standing above the groaning shinigami. "That's my captain, and I live here, Kurosaki! And why is your hair blue?!" She continued to rant on, kicking the black-robed boy with a sandaled foot ferociously.

"Ow! Rukia-!"

Ukitake laughed as the others sweatdropped. Yoruichi grinned.

"Rukia, when you're done flirting with Kurosaki-kun, let me know; we'll need him in one piece later."

Rukia whirled around, horror on her face. "**WHAT**?"

"Ukitake, make sure they're properly listened to, and not killed, alright?" Yoruichi asked carelessly, ignoring Rukia and the others' expressions of dread. "I have to be looking after someone." She approached Conan, and squatted down to his height. "Hey, kid, have anything to say to your girlfriend?"

Conan blinked. "Ah, um…tell her to be careful, okay?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Roger that. I might be able to contact you while I'm gone, so don't worry about anything." She snapped her fingers, and the others jumped as a Japanese-styled doorway appeared right beside them. Yoruichi stepped forward, her purple hair swishing as the door opened, ad a black butterfly fluttered out, landing on her outstretched finger. And without a backwards glance, she stepped through and disappeared, the door vanishing along with her.

Kaito scratched his head. "Now why couldn't we have gone through there instead of running through that creepy passage?"

Ukitake gave him a weak smile. "You need a Hell Butterfly to summon the portal, and only Shinigami can control the butterflies."

Ichigo gaped. "You mean I could've gone though that anytime I wanted?"

Ukitake shook his head as Rukia responded, beet red. "You never received the training, and you can hardly control your spiritual energy, so the butterflies don't consider you as a Shinigami."

Ichigo scowled, staggering up.

Ukitake beckoned to the others. "Well, come on then, let's get you going. I'm sure the information you have is very important."

* * *

**Long chappie for you guys, because I made you wait so long! (I didn't realize I would be gone for ten days). **

**So, if there's anything really confusing about this chapter, just review, and I'll reply. Unless you submit it as anonymous, that is. **

**Fun!**

* * *

Ran nodded solemnly. "That's my otousan." She paused and looked around the small room. "Where am I?"

Tatsuki shrugged. "You're in hell.We've been in here for about…" she checked her cell phone. "For about two weeks."

* * *

"Keibu!" Shiratori busted in, ignoring Kogoro's pale face and Sato's grimace. "We've gotten a call from Hattori Heizo in Osaka. He says Paris Hilton and Lindsay Lohan have been kidnapped!"

"Must've been the author again…" muttered Megure.

Shiratori saluted. "Pedestrian has said that D3ath-san was accompanied by a man with green hair, that looked a lot like a female palm tree." _(A/N: This is for Radish-chan! Hooray for Envy!)_

* * *

"Ran-chan?!" Kazuha exclaimed, shoving Heiji off and sitting up. "You too? What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, we're in hell," Ran said shakily. "But I imagined it would have more flames and burning people, not asparagus…" Kazuha and Heiji paled at this.

* * *

"Shinichi? Why? Is-is this the case he's been away on?" Ran asked tenatively. Heiji snorted.

"Away? He's-" realizing what he was about to say, he clapped a hand over his mouth, cursing his big mouth inwardly.

Ran frowned. "He's what?" she asked menacingly, tapping her foot and folding her arms.

"H-he's been…been made to do Kaitou Kid's heists for him, since they look so much alike…"

* * *

**Revisión, por favor (review, please!) :D**


End file.
